Redemption
by Raven862
Summary: Before Loki faked his death, he begins having second thoughts about his actions and plan throughout the adventure. After he got stabbed by the dark elves and saw Thor really cares. Then he realized he's gone too far and flees to earth to start a new life. Will Loki begin his new life and become the greatest hero of all time or will he fall back to being a villan?
1. prologue

**Redemption **

It's been a quiet/eventful night in the Dark world. Our heroes have already set up camp and were discussing plans for how to get the either out of Jane and how to defeat Malkin and the other dark elves. plus especially to avenage queen Frigga for her unfortunate death. Which Loki was more excited for, along with the fact of his secret plan that will change the fate of Asgard forever. The plan that he was planning for a while after he got arrested for the incident on earth with the Avengers. Loki was going to fake his death in order to get the throne. He was waiting for the right moment to initiate the plan and what better way to do it after getting revenge for his mother death and catch everyone by surprise. Even though somewhere deep in Loki, he believes that what he's about to do was wrong and doesn't want to do it. But Loki felt like it's no choice, since he feels that no one would like him for him. Since Odin thinks of him nothing but Laufey' s son, his mother's death, he feels like he barley know any one of his former friends, his brother hates and despise him and Loki himself was nothing but a monster and frost giant. (That is according to Loki).

Now Loki is beginning to wonder what to do with Odin once he succeeds on his plan. Should he just banish him like he did to Thor or lock Odin in a cell. So he could have a taste of his own Medicine and plus Loki Doesn't have it in what was left of his heart to kill the only father figure in his life. Loki was thinking of all the potential flaws of the plan, that he wasn't paying attention to the current situation.

"Brother aren't you listening?" Demands Thor catching Loki lost in thought and off task.

"Yes I'm listening" respond Loki attentively.

"Then once he gets Jane and gets the either out, then Loki will uplift the illusion and we'll fight while you run" said Thor and turned to Jane after he said the last part.

"But we should try to act like that we traveled a lot and you guys should act like if you just have about enough being on the same team with each other and then you Loki stab Thor in the back when he least expected." Adviced Jane.

"Yeah that could work" said Loki a bit gloomily and less focused on the situation at hand "though we can't over do the act that anyone can tell that it was a fake."

"Then if we manage to succeed and Malekith seems to be looking for a fight I'll deal with the dark elves. I don't want you to join in the fight no matter how much it earges you too." Said Thor and then quickly turned to Loki "and that goes for you too Loki"

"Oh finally noticed about my safety haven't you?" Asked Loki sarcastically "I thought you said if I dare betray you then you'll kill me"

"I meant for an actual betrayal not one that we're going to set up for a couple of fiendish dark elves." Said Thor "and besides mother wouldn't want you to die because of her"

"Of course she wouldn't" said Loki in a gloomy like voice. That gave Thor the signal that he have to talk to his brother about their recent lost. It was going to happen sooner or later. He quickly turned to Jane.

"Why don't you go to bed or do something that's not far from camp?" Said Thor to her "Loki and I have some family matters to discuss."

"sure" said Jane "I'll be in the ship let me know that if you guys need me" and with that she went into the ship and leaving both brothers alone to deal with eachother. Thor figures that he should make the first move of the conversation before Loki takes charge of the conversation and doesn't end well.

"look brother I know that you're upset about Mother's death-" begins Thor but couldn't finish before getting interupted by Loki.

"I'm not just upset, I'm furious" inhinjected Loki.

"Yes I am as well" began Thor "But that doesn't mean that you should not heed curcain directions or wound up getting yourself hurt or worse killed over this"

"If it means that we're making our point across then it would be worth it" said Loki "and besides we might as well face it, that you all would be better off without me in the picture since I am nothing but trouble and a frost giant which you and everyone else hates and would give anything for me to die like the ones that we conquered."

"That's not true Loki" said Thor once his brother was finished. "Mother loved you and you two were close. closser than my relationship with her. Plus if what you're saying is true then why didn't father kill you when you were an infant when he had the chance that's because-"

"your father just wanted me to unite the two relms nothing more." injected Loki "and if you must know that he would have killed me if it weren't for mother asking to spare me and Odin disowned me in the trial in case you haven't known what happened in that trial" As a matter of fact Thor didn't know, probably because he wasn't at the trial and no one talked about Loki ever directly to Odin.

"I'm sure father didn't mean to do it" said Thor reassuring "Since you know how angry he can be"

"But that doesn't execuse him" said Loki defensively "I can understand him for doing so. me being a frost giant and all, a monster! He never cared for me and I wouldn't be surprised if Odin just wants you for being king and all-" before Thor could say anything to defend their father.

"Don't say anything I'm not finished" said Loki hastilly. "Yeah he never cared about you if he did then why did he banished you a year ago and won't let you marry Jane over there?! That's not all I bet you have to do all day is battle some beast and poof an automatic approval! While I have to constantly have to prove myself and stay behind your shadow! It's not only that! You never even cared to visit! After all those years when we were kids, you telling me that I'm your best friend and you didn't bother to see me and-"

"Loki stop this now!" said Thor already have enough of hearing the history of Odin's unreasonable and bad decisions and seeing Loki talk about his pain like this. once Thor was calm enough to say what was on his mind "Look I wanted to come visit you but it would'nt be the same as before because you're in prison and I don't know what to say that wouldn't start an argument between us. Look if I knew before and they told us before I was banished or all of these recent events happend then I would say that and I'm going to say it now, you're my brother. It Doesn't matter if your a frost giant or an asgardian, along with if we're blood related or not. That wouldn't have charged our relationship between us and it's never too late to change you can decide who you want to be either this evil psychopath new you or a better person and the brother I loved and known for years I want that you back." And Thor end it in an almost pleading voice.

Could Thor still care about about me? Loki was beginning to wonder or is it just a ploy to get me to do this mission and then send me back to jail afterwards?

"You are one of the only bit of family I have left Loki and I don't want to loose you" said Thor honestly "Just think about what I said" then he left Loki and into the with leaving Loki thinking about what Thor said in the conversation.

* * *

**Just so you guys know this going to alternate the ending for the dark world. Since I felt like that what they made Loki do in the end was use less if he is going to turn evil in the end and take over the trone. Plus the other Avengers will be appearing later on in the story so don't be surprised if you meet the others besides Thor. Plus if you're going to ask if I'll incorporate any future Marvel movies coming out into the story, I don't think I could unless I could find a way to incorporate it into the story since it does take place in a alternative world. So once age of Ultron comes out we'll have to see. Plus Thanos and the infinity gems will be playing a huge part look out for that. Plus a special thanks to Evelyn Mackey for helping me out for this story and giving me ideas on how to make it accurate and better. See ya in the next update.**


	2. Chapter 1

The battle and plan was going pretty well. They maneged to fool all the dark elves, get the aeither out of Jane and about to take on Kurse. Plus the best part is (according to Thor and Jane anyway) that Loki didn't even think of betraying them (unless you count the act) and even went as far as to save Jane from the portal. Though Loki have to ask himself while getting suck through is what has gotten into him. But what surprisingly to Loki is that Thor saved him. Instead of just letting him die and getting suck through the portal, Thor choose to risk his own life to save his. Could what Thor said out could be true? thought Loki to himself could Thor still care about me and think as me as a brother? Loki will soon have his answer once he sees Kurse beating Thor up on the ground and might kill him. That's it! thought Loki I'm not going to loose Thor like I did for Mother from this monster and besides no one tries to kill him other than me! Now after this I have to get ready for the plan.

Loki quickly checked for the heeling potion that he smuged in his cell in order to do his plan and for a blade that the dark elves have that could create vortexes. He quickly drank up the feeling potion which can heel any fatel wounds instantly up to 24 hours and went over and stab Kurse with the blade. Which was in the nick of time since Kurse was about to stab Thor and finish him off once and for all. But as Loki had suspected, Kurse decided to get back at him and pulled him close and stab him!

"No!" Said Thor immediately after seeing his brother get stabbed. That gave Loki the hint that the answers to all of his questions were yes. But he wasn't done yet and knew what was conning to Kurse.

"See you hell monster!" Said Loki as he watches Kurse realizing the blade was one of his own and had a vortex. Before he could do anything the vortex has already started up and had Kurse destroyed and killed. This what happens if you don't think ahead what ignorant dark elf thought Loki oh well at least we got our revenge and I found out Thor' s feelings towards me and repaid the favor. I wonder what's going to happen once I take over Asgard and he somehow finds out I'm sitting on the throne alive and well. But soon Loki would have to think about all that later since Thor ran up to him and grab hold of him.

"No,no!" Said Thor immediately after he got there "you fool! You didn't listen!" He's probably referring to what he said last night Loki figured

"I know" admitted Loki as honest as he had ever been for a while "I'm a fool, I'm a fool"

"Stay with me ok?" Said Thor in a somewhat bleeding voice. Loki knew if he was going to say something it might as well be now since who knows if he'll ever have a chance to talk to Thor again.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry" said Loki not knowing whether to everything he's done recently or his doubts on Thor. Which in less than five seconds Loki decided on for both of those he felt sorry for.

"Why. It's ok" said Thor comfortly "I'll tell father what you did here today." Seriously he really thinks Odin would care about me being death I bet he wanted that from the very beginning though Loki I need to let Thor know that I did it for him,mother and now apparently his mortal true love Jane.

"I didn't do it for him" said Loki then as plan Loki closed his eyes and "die".

"No!" Said Thor in anguish and then took a moment to look at Jane and begins to cry for his brother. Jane stood their watching him cry and already feeling the grief he's feeling. Eventhough Jane knew Loki for a couple of days, but durring these days he shown her that he was more than a power hungry maniac and is purely human like everyone else. Jane knew if she could have the chance then Jane would give Loki a second chance. As for Loki, he would give anything to give up the act and surprise both of them that he's really alive. Since now after this adventure and knowing someone who really truely cares for him, nearing lost his life for him. Since now Loki could already imagine Thor's surprise if he ever finds out not only he faked his death, he took over asgard and lock Odin in a dungeon or something. But due to the bit of pain Loki is still feeling about Odin making him live his life a lie, favoring Thor rather than give him a chance and dispensing him at the trial, he still feels that he need to do this.

* * *

A few hours later

Thor was still crying over his brother and the world is still at stake. Loki knew if his brother Doesn't leave now, not only a lot of lives will be lost and Loki will find himself having a lecture from an angry asgardian and human. But fortunately for him, Jane was there and she was apparently want to keep going to save the world and comfort Thor to say goodbye to him. Though Loki wish that he can talk back to him.

"Thor come on let's go" said Jane gentilly "we need to go and stop Malekith and staying here won't bring Loki back." Jane was hopping that Thor would be understanding and ready to move on. But unfortunately for Jane and Loki he was not.

"No I can't just leave him" protested Thor "not after this and everything we've been through" Now that got Loki feeling guilty after everything Thor did for him is this how he's going to repay him?

"I understand that you feel this way,but you're not going to help anyone right now by being here. Loki saved my life and I would have loved to get to know him as a person and would like to stay here with you as well" said Jane honestly "But I know that even if his intentions was on himself or if he really wanted to save the world that Loki wouldn't have wanted you to stay here and grieve for him. I bet he would want you to get out and do you're own thing instead of showing "sentiment" around him." Wow that's exactly what I'm thinking thought Loki surprised no wonder why Thor's in love with her, even now I'm starting to like her as a potential friend or ally. I hope that their relationship works out somehow. Like Loki, Thor took Jane's words into consideration and thought about it until he made his decision.

"Your right Jane" said Thor "he wouldn't have wanted me to stay here and be upset over him. But I would like a minute or two more to say goodbye to him if it's alright for you."

"Of course" said Jane understanding "take as much time as you need." With that Thor turned back to Loki. Now this is going to be rough to hear thought Loki.

"Loki, brother I'm going to miss you and will always be grateful of not only for what you did here today but also for always being there even though you aren't there recelently but most of the time" began Thor "But anyway, you're my brother and best friend, that I've always loved and cared for. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you at times when you needed me and it might as well be partially my fault for this and everything else." Began Thor how can all what I did is his fault? thought Loki.

"I could have protected you better but I wound up not and failed you. Which I'm sorry as well. I wish that I could make it up to you but I can't." Continued Thor. "But now I must go and I will come back to you as soon as I can. So goodbye for now brother and may you forever rest in peace." Now that's a beautiful goodbye thought Loki I always knew my brother is really sentimental but never that much to be willing to say all that so truthfully.

Loki waited for Thor and Jane to leave and waited long enough for them to be far away enough in order to get up and move around again. Which is a good thing since the heeling potion affects were almost done. Once the affects were done and Thor and Jane were completely off at sight and no where to be found. Loki got up and then began to find a portal he knew that he could reach back to Asgard. Ok, I did that step which was the hardest thing I've ever done Thought Loki Now I have to get to Asgard to take over the throne and not to mention deal with Thor or else he'll drive himself crazy for trying to find a dead body that he'll never find. While thinking that Loki mangeged to find a portal back to Asgard and it's up and running. With a flick of Loki's s magic he transformed his normal Asgardian wear into one of guards wear. This will be perfect thought Loki he'll never guess it's me. with that Loki went into the portal back to Asgard.

* * *

in Asgard

Loki just arrived wearing his disguie and already entering the throne room. heading towards Odin already have a idea on what he has to say. once he went up to Odin he got his undivided attention.

"what's your news about Thor and the others?"asked Odin and Loki figured that Odin must have sent a gaurd to try to watch over them and he figured that he should play along and hope that the real guard doesn't come marching here ready to tell the truth and Odin was talking to an imposter.

"Thor,the wepon and the mortal are no where to be found" reported Loki "But I did manage to find a body and took the liberty to bury it. I'd tell you who but I believe you have an idea. " Which Loki was right about that since Odin already have an idea who it was.

"Loki?"Asked Odin and Loki nodded his head after he asked. Which afterwards Odin's face fell and he put his hand in his face and began to grieve for his son. Which his strange behavior captures Loki's attention.

"Uh your majesty are you alright?" asked Loki confused by his adoptive father's behavior.

"no I'm not" said Odin sadly "not only I lost my wife, I now lost my son! Oh I wish that I can go back through time and apologies for everything for witholding the truth,disowning him,playing favorites and everything and tell him that I love him no matter what ." Looks like Thor was telling the truth after all thought Loki surprised to see odin no his father like this. Then Odin tried to withhold the tears that might come out. Fortunately Odin told Loki to leave him since the sight was starting to get to much to bear and Odin didn't know how long he could hold them in.

Once Loki left and was walking out of the throne room and is trying to figure out what to do next. Now Loki Doesn't feel like in what's left of his heart to take over the throne and drop his plan. Since he can't go back to the throne room and surprise his father and then his brother that he's alive. Not only he'll have to live the life he currently has now,Loki will have to face Odin and Thor because he could already picture their angry expressions if they managed to find out that not only he's alive but deceive them as well. Which at that moment Loki decided to start a new life and even if it means never seeing Thor or Odin again. Loki would want to make things right. Now Loki is wondering where will he go since he can't stay in Asgard, since someone might find out and probley tell Odin,Thor or his former friends. Sure they might not believe them at first but if more people find out then they might get suspicious. What might be even worse than that if someone he knows finds out! How can he explain that he appears alive out of nowhere? Soon Loki found himself thinking one certain thought I need to get out of here!

But soon Loki was able to find one of the secret portals he he turns back into his asgardian clothes and feeling like he didn't care where it takes him as long as he gets out of Asgard as long as he doesn't go to the dark world or Jotunheim since they'll probley angry frost giants waiting to kill him for what happened the last time they met. So Loki went into the portal bravely not knowing where he might go and hoping where ever he's going don't those places. The place he's going is some place he least expected that will change Loki's life forever.

* * *

**Before you guys say anything the heeling potion is my interpretation of how Loki survive and I know the line Loki said wasn't exactly what he said in the movie but I don't Remeber all the words exactly so don't complain! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this update and will see you in the next update.**


	3. Chapter 2

It was a wild day for Darcy since she has to do research all day to find out why Thor had taken Jane to Asgard,break Erik out of rehab (which is successful thanks to Ian's help) and have to constantly check a piece of Jane's equipment every a couple of minutes in order to check if there's any sign's of a certain asgairdian coming back through the Bifrost with Jane or any weird activity in Earth that have something to do with the other realms in general. As she was walking back to her apartment she checked the piece of equipment again and saw it blinking. Being alert and determine to find out what's really going on,she read the exact coordinates and headed to the direction. Knowing that it might lead to a clue and a big piece to the puzzle she ran in order not to miss the chance to find out what it is.

When she arrived to the exact place the equipment says that where the strange readings were to Darcy's surprise it wasn't the Bifrost opening with any Asgardians that she met the last time they were in earth. It was a portal opening and out came Loki, which after he got out he try to take a look around of his souroundings and try to see if where he is and if he sees anything fammiler to know what world he's in. Oh my gosh! it's Loki! What is he doing here?! I thought he was in an Asgardian prison unless he escaped! thought Darcy Though it's kinda cool to see a supervillain in action and he does look handsome compared to those wanted posters of him. Come on Darcy stay focus I need to find out what's he's up to now or else I might as well consider him king of Earth until Thor and the Avengers come and defeat him again. Observing him closly and feeling that she might need to bring evidence of a Loki ccmeback, Darcy reached out her cell phone and turned on the camera waited for Loki to get into the right position and then took the picture. But there's a catch, Darcy forget to turn off the flash and Loki obviously saw it and began to look around where it came from.

Until he managed to find Darcy in her hiding place. Oh boy, I think he spotted me thought Darcy what is he going to do? Which Loki walk towards her and grab the cell phone off her hands.

"Hmm... What is this contraption?" Asked Loki to Darcy. Nervously Darcy decided to answer him since there's no harm in him knowing right? Plus she might know what's finally going on.

"A cell phone" said Darcy nervously "you can use it to call people,play games and take pictures that sort of thing." Loki was taking a closer look at the phone. Who knew that these beings can create something as complex as this thought Loki But it might bring out my existence I need to get rid of it. With that Loki broke the phone in half and into many peaces that if anyone was told it was once a cell phone they wouldn't have believed it. Darcy was watching in shocked and anger she knew she had to say something for this and the past before Loki turned her into his loyal servent or kill her there and now.

"What are you doing?!" Said Darcy angrily "don't you know that you shouldn't just go around and break people's phones in half or more importantly go around taking over worlds that you feel like ruling and killing lots of people in the process?!"

"And don't you know it's rude to spy on people?" Said Loki glaring at her and then got back to what he came there for "anyway do you think that you can tell me what realm I'm in?" You would think after nearly taking over this world he would know where he is thought Darcy.

You're on Earth" said Darcy grumpilly. Great,the place I really wished I didn't land on due to the last time thought Loki oh well I wanted to start a new life and I might as well go somewhere that it will be the last place they'll look along with the fact that I could just find someplace and hide there and that's it.

"Look I don't know what is it you're planing" said Darcy bravilly interrupting Loki's train of thoughts. "But what ever it is your not going to get away it like the last time!"Now that captures Loki's surprise. But then he chastised himself for being so dumb and remembering the last time he was on Earth the midgardians and him werren't exactly the best of friends.

"I'm not here to take over this place." Said Loki defensively"I don't even know why I wanted to take over Midgard in the first place." After Loki said that she gave a sigh of relief, but still suspicious about the frost giant/Asgardian's reason on Earth and even try to see if her teaser is on her which it's in her pocket.

"Then why are you hear?" Demanded Darcy ready to try to use it against him and try to escape and contact Sheild to notify the other Avengers.

"Let just say I want to start a new life" said Loki honestly "I recently begin to see the errors of my ways and want to start anew on a different realm which to my surprise it now happens to be Midgard or what you would call it earth." Sounds convincing but how do I even know it's true? Thought Darcy he could always have a plan ready once he gains everyone's trust. But fortunately I just come up with one in order to find out why he's really here.

"So do you have a place to stay or crash while your looking for this new life?" Asked Darcy. Which got Loki thinking since he haven't thought of that yet. Since his mindset was to get out of Asgard and don't come back.

"Well too be honest,I haven't even thought of finding a place to stay" said Loki honestly "since it was such short notice but I have considered to hide in maybe some cave or sewer until figuring something out." Wow this is going to work out for both of us after all! thought Darcy excitedly I want info and he wants a place to stay it's perfect!

"If you want you could come over and stay at my place?" Offer Darcy "since you have no where else in mind and it would suck that your new home might be a sewer."

"I guess that's perfect" said Loki "saves me so much time,thank you" wow for a supervillian he has good manners thought Darcy, soon Loki's new polite and nice mannerisms came into play to the extreme, for the next thing he does.

"By the way even though you obviously have heard of me from my previous infraction" began Loki "I believe that I might as well start fresh, I'm Loki of Asgard and you are?"

"I'm Darcy" said Darcy surprised by the former supervillian. Hmm why do I find her name kinda nice? Thought Loki since we've only just met.

"Well I guess that we better get going" said Darcy still a little worried of what Loki might do between there and now,plus not to mention wonder if Loki was really telling the truth. Since he does have a reputation on manipulating people and use them for his own advantage. But then again if Loki is telling the truth than maybe she can help him stay on this path and get to know him better.

"Let's just hope that no one sees us" said Darcy nervously and already wondering what the laws and consequences are in London for people who are helping fugitives.

"Couldn't agree with you more" said Loki agreeingly. Fortunately for both of their surprise and relief no one managed to recognize Loki or any cops stop them for believing they have some suspicious activity. They kept going hastilly and carefully until finally they got to the apartment building.

* * *

Inside the apartment

Once they got inside the apartment, Darcy was able to give a sigh of relief and happy to finally be her temporary home in London after such a day. Meanwhile Loki was busy seeing his surroundings to even pay attention to Darcy. Seeing all the kind of technology that earth has to offer since the last time he didn't have time for anything except to take over the world. He even tried them out to see how they work and found out how a tv and radio works (thanks to brief explanations from Darcy). Who knew these beings could have created these miraculous inventions before we can have a chance thought Loki amazed.

"So do you want something to eat?"Asked Darcy trying to be a good host "or did have something before coming here?"

"Well if you're busy fighting a Dark elf with your brother, finding out the truth of your brother's and father's true emotions and you having to fake your death in the process then you barely have time to relax." said Loki. Now that got Darcy's surprise and interest. Maybe now she can finally have a idea what's going on.

"Really do you know what's going on?"Asked Darcy curiously "Have you seen your brother and Jane? How is she?"

"Yes I've seen my brother since I did fight a Dark elf with him and you're friend is fine. I'm going to assume that they're still in the Dark world since I haven't heard anything from them after that battle." said Loki "and we're all in danger of a Dark elf invasion that they're planning to eliminate all of the nine relms."

"What?!" exclaimed Darcy surprised at what Loki just said about the world's fate. Which Loki quickly explained what happened in Asgard/dark world and his "death" that got them all to this point.

"Ok let me get this straight." said Darcy still trying to get all the facts straight "These things called Dark elves want to anilate all the relms including Earth and killed many lives including your mom,they're after this thing called the aither which was in Jane but it's not anymore, but during that battle you got stabbed and survive but you found out that your dad and Thor really cares about you, and now you're on the run since you faked you're death and there's still a alien/elf invasion on track to happen?"

"Yes that's right" confirmed Loki "But I think my brother can defeat these things, since he wins most of the battles he have ever fought. So we have nothing to worry about."

"um ok" said Darcy but still unsure. "sorry to hear about your mom."

"it's fine" said Loki "her killer is dead and her death has been avenged and that's all that matters." Darcy somehow got the feeling that it still wasn't fine with Loki and he probably wanted to do more.

"So do you still want something to eat?"Asked Darcy "Since I wasn't exactly expecting company to stay over, so the only thing I have to offer is Frozen pizza." Which Loki quickly nodded his head and hope that having a good meal will take his mind of his mother. Plus once they were eating to Loki's surprise he found pizza kinda good and would like to eat more of it. To Darcy's surprise Loki didn't even to bother to try to do anything that's evil or anything against her like the reports of Loki in a year said what he's like. Once they finished the meal,things were still quiet between them. Darcy figured that maybe she should start the conversation or else it'll be really quiet.

"I'm sure your wondering where you might have to sleep tonight." said Darcy. which got Loki's attention "You can sleep on the couch until we can get everything set up."

"it's fine." said Loki "I'm sure I'll be comfortable." I guess it's mostly my fault,he's gloomy thought Darcy Since I brought up his mom. Since now we might be living together if Loki's telling the truth. then we must get along.

"I hope that you like it here or anyplace in this world in general ,since this is your home." said Darcy "and speaking of which you can grab anything you want from the fridge,watch tv or do anything you want in the house. Except anything illegal or little things like making too much noise at night or hogging the bathroom or something ."

"uh why are you helping me?" asked Loki "I know it 's rude to ask but we just met and barley know eachother. Plus you seem to know well what I did but that didn't stop you." Now that's a good question thought Darcy even though before it was for selfish reasons but now it's for something else rather than before.

"Let's just say that I feel sorry for you." said Darcy honestly. Which was an awkward moment between the two since there was a brief silence.

"Well I guess I should get going to bed." said Loki "Since it's been a long day and I'm exhausted by it."

"Yeah of course." said Darcy "Uh let me know if you need anything."

"of course." said Loki as he left and then get the couch read for bed. Plus in a couple of minutes for even more of Darcy's surprise instead of probably waiting for her to fall asleep to do some secret evil, he already fell asleep. Maybe Loki did change, but still Darcy feels that she needs to be careful just in case it's a trap. But just in case Darcy locked the door to her room and hoping that she doesn't regret this decision of letting Loki live with her. We'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3

When morning finally came, it was really relaxed and strangely quiet. Once Darcy wakes up then she figured that it was one of the strangest dreams she ever had. She wound up meeting Loki and he somehow managed to have a change of heart,told her that's there's going to be a dark elf invasion that might animate all the nine relms and now currently living with her. She had to admit a redeemed Loki might be cool and could do some good in the world. Instead of focusing of yesterday and last night then maybe she should focus on getting some breakfast and all the work she had today. Which the weird thing according to Darcy is that her room door is locked and she never locks her door.

Once she gets out of her room to Darcy's surprise, what she thought was a dream wasn't. Since she saw Loki trying to find something to eat from the fridge. Which when Darcy turned to see the couch, Loki just left it as is not even bothering to even tidy up a bit.

"Um what are you doing looking at the fridge and keeping it open without grabbing anything?" Asked Darcy confused as her newfound roommate stare at the fridge.

"Hmm a good morning would do just fine." Said Loki defensively "and you said that if I want something from the fridge, I'm more than welcome to get it."

"I meant that when ever your hungry and you can grab something to eat." Said Darcy "not just stare at it and why didn't you fix up the couch?" Which that question captures Loki's attention and surprise.

"I thought you were going to do it." Said Loki honestly "and plus I'm hungry since as you know it's now breakfast and there's no food on the table." Which his response surprised,shocked and angered Darcy all at once. Does he really expect me to do everything around here?! Thought Darcy angrily But then again it's our first day together and he was a prince of Asgard, so I bet people waited on him on hand and foot before all this crazy stuff happened. But still that doesn't mean I will do it for him here! I can't do everything for him and Loki needs to learn if he's going to live here I'm going to have a say on things.

"Look when I said that you can have what ever you want in the fridge I didn't mean that you can just leave it open and stare at it." said Darcy exasperatly "plus can you please try to keep the couch, since I don't have time every day to make it for you every day. But since today's our first day together then I'll make it a exception ok?"

"Fine" said Loki who's oddly calm "I can handle doing it and you're food wasn't appitizing anyway." Which now got Darcy a bit annoyed but now she's telling herself to be patient and this is there new life now.

"Why don't I make something that's more appetizing to your taste?" offered Darcy annoyed and already starting the stove.

"Yeah that would be perfect" said Loki honestly as he watch his new roommate begin to cook some breakfast. Soon in a couple minutes, Darcy was finally done with breakfast and was able to give Loki's his and finally can eat hers. It would have been a peaceful quiet breakfast untill... Loki gave a complaint.

"Um what's this?" Asked Loki pointing to his meal flat on his plate and even got his fork to pick on it.

"It's a pancake." said Darcy briefly as if it was obvious tor him. Which the answer didn't satisfied Loki enough which got Darcy a little worried that the asgardian/frost giant might do something that might wound up the apartment destroyed.

"Come on it's good" said Darcy reassuringly. Soon she continued eating her breakfast while Loki still wasn't eating his breakfast obviously still don't find his meal worth while for an Asgardian.

"I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." Said Loki as he got up from the table. Which is now starting to get on Darcy's nerves.

"seriously?" demanded an angry Darcy "Come on, one minute you are raiding the kitchen for food and then the next you suddenly loose your appetite." Now this is starting to get Loki a little frustrated as well.

"Pardon me, but I do have a say in the matter as well" said Loki defensively "since this is my household too. I can make a stand when ever I feel like."

"I'm the one who's giving you a roof over your head so expect me to be a little snappy" said Darcy angrily "no-make that a lot snappy. Since this is my apartment and I have a say in everything. Especially not when a lot of people let super villans into their homes like this." But that got the argument a little more intense and Loki ready to give his new roommate a peace of his mind.

"Well I'm now you're housemate so get used to my complains." said Loki angrily.

"Well I'm your roommate as well and pays the rent around here" said Darcy "so get used to my orders and rules around here."

"How am I supposed to obay any rules if you weren't so kind enough to tell me what they are!" pointed out Loki angrily.

"Well I would have told you if-"began Darcy before this argument could go from bad to worse the home phone began to ring.

"I'll get it" said Darcy immediately once it begins to ring. "just don't move". the last thing I want is for him to break this phone as well.

"Is that another one of your cell phones?" Asked Loki anger turned quickly to curiosity. But Loki still angry ffrom underneath that.

"no" said Darcy quickly feeling like she owes an explanarion "you're right it's a phone. but this one can be used at home only. you can use it for emergencies when you can't find your cell phone or use full time when you loose it or someone breaking it to smittherines." which she now glares at Loki full of anger. But before she can try to answer it again, Loki was about to say something which she quickly manages to interject him.

"Look I would like to discuss the history of phones and our little disagreement." said Darcy sarcastically "But I really need to answer this because I'm expecting a call and probably going to need to apologize if he try to reach me but couldn't do so." Which with that Darcy finnally managed to pick up. After a quick Hello, Darcy began to relax having an excuse not to talk to Loki.

"Hey Ian" said Darcy happily "What's up?"

"Darcy I've been calling for an hour" said Ian from the other side "what happened over your side of the city?" which Darcy laughed at his question.

"No it's not that, I'm fine" said Darcy "It's just I have some tenical difficulties that's all." then glaring angrily at Loki remembering that he's the reason why she doesn't have a cell phone anymore.

"Oh I see" said Ian instantly.

"Just call me with rhis number until further notice ok?" said Darcy "So have you heard anything yet?"

"Yeah I have the other peice of equipment that you and Jane used and began to beep all of the sudden." explained Ian "Haven't you saw your peice bleeping?" with that Darcy pulled her peace and began to examine it and it was bleeping like crazy.

"Yeah I did just now." said Darcy "that must mean something to do with Asgard! maybe it's Thor,another Asgardian or..." before Darcy could continue she quickly turned to Loki to see if he was conducting any magic that could have gotten the equipment to go haywire. But it turns out that he wasn't doing magic of any kind. which Darcy gave a sigh of relief with that it wasn't Loki. But then quickly turned her focus back to Ian.

"Yeah I'll be there so we can find out more." said Darcy "I'll meet at Erik's place so we can make a brief summary of what's going on with him and ask for his input. Ok see you there." which she quickly got up the phone and began to get ready to leave. Once she's ready before she left she turned to Loki to say a few things.

"Listen I have to go aparently my job is now trying to save the world from dark elves." said Darcy "So I want to set some ground rules before I go so I won't find this place turned to a pigsty and it looks like that I'm living in some jungle like a wild monkey or something. that way I won't have to clean it up all night long after I'm tired from today." which the next thing both Loki and herself knew was that she was rambling on about the rules that she's now setting up for when she's not home. But in ten minutes she managed to finish talking about them.

"Do you got all of that?"Asked Darcy nervously for two reasons. One: that Loki might break one of the rules and she'll wound up regretting it and two: Darcy might wound up repeating the rules again.

"yes I got all of it" said Loki simply "But I do have one request for you while your out." now that surprises Darcy and makes her wonder what would he possibly want from me at the moment?

"what is it?" Asked Darcy nervously.

"To not to tell anyone of my location or that I'm here in earth" said Loki briefly. that will be easy to do thought Darcy.

"don't worry about it, I wasn't even going to tell anyone anyway." said Darcy reassuring "I mean your brother will probably tell us that you died. So who will believe me if I went around telling people that your here and alive? who will believe me if I tell them that you changed and don't want a world to rule?"

"then good." said Loki gratefully and relief that Darcy isn't going to tell anyone about him. With that Darcy left leaving Loki alone.

* * *

two hours later

Loki was bored out of his mind trying to figure out what to do. Since after Darcy left it's been really borring to be in the apartment and even the books Darcy owns doesn't keeps him entertain. Which now Loki decided to get out of the apartment to see what's this city looks if I'm going to live here I can't go around and stay in the apartment figured Loki and besides if anyone asks I would say that I'm going to some costume party and this is the only costume they had. As he walk out the door to Loki's surprise it wasn't what he thought it would be. Since there dark elves all over and roaming the place and destroying things and hurting/killing everyone in sight. Loki knew that he must protect this apartment building or else if Darcy comes home and finds that there was no apartment to go back to, he'll never live it down or forgive not to mention it might leave him worser then he srarted.

Before Loki can do anything else,he all the sudden heard a scream for help and terror. courious and a little worried of what it might bring,Loki create a force field and tan towards the cries for help and ready to take action and see what's going on.


	5. Chapter 4

Loki kept on running towards the screams ready to see what's going on and more importantly cause some trouble for the Dark elves because he wasn't going to let those things that nearly killed Thor,Jane and himself get away that easily. Once he arrive in the area to his surprise it wasn't something he would be eager to see. It wasn't going to be a dark elf being tortured or hurt or anything. Instead he found them about to kill a little girl that might probably look like she's seven or eight to be exact.

That's what the commotion is about?! thought Loki exasperatly a child?! a child that probably have nothing to do with this situation and the dark elves must have graduated from killing Asgardians to humans. Though it would be fun if I interfere with their work and I'll show them that they messed with the wrong whatever I am.

With that Loki have made his final decision and went over to mostly be a pain to those dark elves rather than to help the girl. As the Dark elf got one of the daggers that create vortexes at the ready. So Loki created a allusion of himself to distract the elf to focus on him so he could get the girl and get out of here. Which it works out perfectly and the Dark elf wound up fighting with a illusion. What an idiot thought Loki if all of them are like this then it would be an easy win for Thor. Once the two of them got somewhere safe and away from any dark elves, Loki decides to turn his attention to the girl after all, she was almost killed by a Dark elf. Which is kinda a awkward moment for him since he never have saved a human besides Jane before.

"So are you ok?" Asked Loki nervously because if she had any injuries that might have to get medical attention then he's in trouble. Which would be a pain and a bit embarrassing since it's only be a day since he's been hiding his existence and already the cover has been blown.

"Yeah" said the girl. "But my family is still in that building that those scary monsters are taking over." she then pointed towards the building that the Dark elves were surrounding ready to do something bad to the girl's family. Looking at the situation Loki already knew where this might possibly be going.

"Uh can you rescue them? since they're the only family I have and I owe everything to them." explained the girl "If they due I doubt anyone would take in an orphaned 7 year old girl that no one would probably want or care about." Which now Loki began to think what he should do. Since he can't just get up and walk away because the girl might tell people what happened and his appearance then it might lead that he's back on earth and the fact that he only saved one life and abandoned the others might cause some suspicions. Besides it would be fun to mess with some more dark elves according to Loki that is. It's now looks like Loki has no choice.

"so how many members are in this family of yours?"demanded Loki to the girl.

"Well there's my Mom,Dad,twin baby brother and sister, my little brother,my dog and my cat." said the girl "you have to go help them!" What have I gotten myself into? Thought Loki since there's no way that I can go in there and save that many lives at once. Plus what in the nine realms is a dog and cat? But I might as well do it if I want my presence here a secret.

"I'm going to do everything I can to save them" said Loki "Just stay here and if one of those monsters come then run and hide from them. Since I can't babysit you while I'm rescuing your family so you have to be a little warrior for a while ok?"

"Ok I will" said the girl "But I have a question. Are you a superhero?" Which the question surprised Loki, apparently she didn't pay attention to the news when he attacked New York. But he feels like that he have to say something that doesn't reveal who he is and doesn't give her too much hope.

"You can say that." Said Loki briefly before running to the building surrounded by a group of dark elves. First he created some allusions of normal everyday people to distract the dark elves. Which it work, since the dark elves were busy chasing after the "people" and wound up running into trees,telephone poles,mail boxes and cars. Which before Loki entered the building, Loki stopped to watch for a bit to watch and laughed at the dark elves tomfoolery and misfortune. But then he got focused on what he set out to do and the reason why he got those dark elves bumping into things like idiots.

Once they're out of sight, Loki went inside. It was a difficult find due to the fact that it's was burning down to the ground and smoke was surrounding all over the place. But fortunately Loki managed to find the family in time.

"Oh thank goodness that someone managed to find us" said the girl's mom "We were beginning to worry that no one would ever find us." let get this over with thought Loki exasperatly.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Loki to the family and he earned a couple of yeses,a bark and a meow. Which got him relief that he doesn't have to go to get medical help after this. check if everyone the girl said was in her family was accounted for.

"Yes we are all alright." said the girl's dad "But my daughter... Casey she's got out and those things were chasing her and-" before he can continue on Loki interjected him before he heard the same story that he already knew.

"Your daughter is fine." said Loki briefly "we met a little earlier before and told me that you're all in here." which both of the parrents gave a sigh of relief. But then began to worry on how will they get out of there, but luckily Loki already have a plan ready that might possibly save all of their lives if it runs smoothly.

"Listen I have a plan on how we can get out of here alive and hopefully in one peice." said Loki briefly "But I'm going to need your help in order for it to run smoothly but it will only work if you do exactly what I say understand?" Which both of the parents,boy and pets nodded their heads in understanding.

"Ok I'm going to carry one of your childs,while one of the adults carry the other and one of the animal follows." explained Loki "In order to escort you all safety I'm going to devide you into two groups which I will take you all to this safe way I found to the door. If one of those things come to our exit point I'll take care of them. But I want you all to run and find this Casey isn't it?" Which he earned a nod from the dad.

"While I'm taking the first group to the door I want you all to stay together since I can't get everyone out safely if I'm on a wild goose chase." Said Loki "So until I come back then you need to look after each other. So which one of you two will come in the first group and which one of your pets are going with us?"

"I'll go" said the dad "since my wife is the only one who can keep Timmy calm and let's take mittens with us since Buster can really protect them from harm." As he pick up one of the twins hand her over to Loki and then pick up the other and the cat.

"Well that settles it." Said Loki determinedly "I'll be back to get the rest of you as soon as I can. So come on anyone who's comming first let get you guys out of here." With that they all ran as fast as they can to the door and Loki was silently hoping that the smoke will cover up his face in order to not be recognized and that they get out as quickly as they can possibly could. But fortunately they managed to get out when the dark elves are still focusing on the "humans" chasing them around in a circle like dogs with their tales. Once they were near the door, they arrived then Loki handed the baby to the dad.

"Run before they see you and I have to go get the others." said Loki "The girl's is hiding somewhere near here so go find her." With a quick nod of his head the dad ran to find his daughter holding both of the twins and Mittens the cat trailing behind.

Which once he's out of sight, Loki went back in to get the remainder of the family. Which he hurried as fast as he could to find the other half of the family. But fortunately to Loki's surprise and relief that non of them have separated left the place he left them at. Which Loki was also fortunate that he only have to worry about those 3 and that's it.

"You're all ready for this?" Asked Loki to the rest of the family and already looking determined and ready for action.

"Yes I am" said the mom determinedly holding Timmy's hand "let's go."

"Yeah me too!" Said Timmy excitedly "I'm ready!" Which gives Loki the cue to get going with the mom,Timmy and Buster the dog following him. Things seems to be going around smoothly until they reached at the door and a dark elf coming back ready to break in and attack anyone who stands in his way. Great thought Loki sarcastically I have to deal with him again! Ugh let's get this over with.

"Listen I'm going to hold them off." Said Loki to the others "and while I do so, I want you all to run. Don't worry about me just go find your family and save yourselves."

"I don't know how to thank you-" began the mom but before she could continue,Loki gave her light push indicating for her to go and get ready to run. Once Loki knew that they were ready, he got ready to battle the elf. Once he gave them all the signal to run. The remaining members of the family ran without looking back.

Which Loki quickly got in front of the dark elf and began to fight him distractting him from the others. It wasn't an easy fight since the elf was as tough as he looks. Since all their atacks to eachother counter act and have the same strength/attack towards eachother. But until fortunately,Loki manged to grab one of the daggers that can create vortexes and use it against the Dark elf and stab him. Once doing so before the Dark elf could do anything, he was already turning into a vortex and got desmised like Kurse did.

I'm now beginning to like this stuff thought Loki what better way of winning your fight and destroying your enemies. I guess I should get back to the house before Darcy comes back or I run into more trouble. With that Loki was heading back to the apartment building silently hoping that all the work and effort he did today wasn't for naught.

But before Loki can make it far, A bunch of Dark elves saw him and ran towards him ready to attack and try to kill him again. Seriously?! thought Loki in disbelief and sarcastically This day keeps getting better and better. Then the next thing both of them knew was that they're are both in a wild fight that Loki would eventually win. But little did Loki knew was that a reporter was currently filming the current fight scene that unintentionally saved many lives and just finished doing a exclusive interview with the family Loki just saved!

* * *

A couple hours later

Loki was sitting in front of the tv flickering through the chanals seeing how many of them he could find. Which Loki was glad to be back since he was poofed out from all that fighting and was glad that he got back in time to wash up and relax before Darcy comes back.

Which wasn't a long wait since she came a hour later after Loki came back. Which she herself was exhausted as well and but excited too since after the battle Ian asked her out and became her official boyfriend. Since after he saved her, then he got the courage to ask her out. Which she decides to share that information later to Loki so he'll know that she would be out of the house more often. But due to the argument they shared this morning, there still some anger and awkwardness between them.

"Hey." said Darcy to Loki which she earned a hum and a shrug from him. Probley he's still mad about the argument we had this morning thought Darcy But hey it's mostly his fault since he started the argument. But before any of them could say anything their was a breaking news bulletin on the channel Loki's on.

"Don't change it!" Said Darcy hastilly "I want to see about what happened today." You and me both thought Loki. He already wants to know if the dark elf invasion is over and he don't have to worry about any more.

"So this device can let us see into this world and tell us the truth about everything right?" Asked Loki curious about the tv's honestly.

"Yes and no" said Darcy briefly "Since some things like shows aren't real and some things like the news are. But now shh! I want to hear this. Which they both stayed quiet to hear what the reporters are going to say.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this story so far and just so you know I'm not including the age of Ultron storyline in this story due to the fact that it might add some complications to the story. But I am going to include elements of it and two specific characters that I'm going to let you guess who it might be see ya in the next update and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

Soon once they both quiet down and stare at the tv. A news reporter came out ready to report the breaking news at the scene of where one of the dark elves must have attacked.

"Good evening, I'm happy to report that the alien invasion is now officially over due to no more sightings of these unknown beings." Said the reporter. Which gotten both of them happily watched.

"Great! Now this is awesome!" Said Darcy happily and excitedly "I just can't believe that I helped stoped a dark elf invasion!" Which Darcy's excitement about her contribution gotten Loki annoyed.

"Come on it's just a invasion it's not like that you actually stopped it."Said Loki annoyed.

"I know but it's still cool to see what I did on the news." Said Darcy returning the annoyed tone "and now shh! I want to hear the next part." Which they both turned their attention back to the tv.

"That's right the one and only asgardian avenger Thor saved London from what could have been a major catastrophe." Continued the reporter but stoped for a moment before continuing but then continued "and along with that our mighty Avenger might have some help from a mysterious hero." Which that captures both of their attentions immediately and surprised them both.

"What?!" Said Darcy in shocked at the tv. While Loki was a little nervous since the last thing he want is to be seen by anyone from the Avengers team,Jane or Thor in less than a day. Plus now he's starting to blame and get angry at himself for not turning invisible while he was out. But soon one of Loki's worse fears came true when the reporter continued.

"That's right folks, a mysterious stranger helped Thor in saving a couple of lives that could have been lost today." said the reporter "don't believe me here's some footage of the stranger fighting the alien being." Then the next thing both of them knew was that they're watching the footage that the reporter filmed and to Loki's relief you could barely see who's fighting the Dark elves except Darcy.

"That was you isn't it?" Asked Darcy surprised and unsure at her new roommate "You helped those people didn't you?!"

"It appears so." said Loki grumpily "and I'm starting to really hate these phone devices." But before any of them could continue the news kept going and continue on with the news story.

"Thanks to this hero he not mange to rid the world of more of these beings and he just saved a whole residential area from being attacked." Said the reporter "I'm now here with the Evens family that it appears that this hero also saved from the invasion." Which then the cameras pulled to the family Loki had saved in a hour ago all alive and well. Which Loki was relief that his unintentional darring atempts as a hero wasn't for nothing and a excuse for him to risk his life for nothing.

"So tell me about how this man might have found you guys and did you see what he might have looked like?" asked the reporter putting his mic in front of the family.

"We didn't have a chance to see what he might have looked like due to the smoke." explained mrs Evens "and by the time we were able to all get safely out he was gone. I have no idea on how he knew that we were in there-" Before Mrs Evens continued, her daughter interrupted her and took over the interview.

"He's really nice! I told him!" said Casey excitedly "I saw him! He has a nice green suit and long black hair! Yeah and he saved me from those things and said he would love to rescue my family." As Casey was rambling on how Loki saved her,kindness and his apearence. Loki silently hoped that no one especially Thor put two and two together and figure out it was him then he's going to start regretting ever saving that girl in the first place.

"Really you would love to save her family?" Asked Darcy in a surprised, skeptical and moking tone in her voice.

"I never said that specificly." said Loki hastily "I believe that girl is just exaggerating." which they continued to watch and hear Casey's wild explanation until she herself got interrupted by her mom.

"That's enough Casey." said her mom playfully and paitently "We don't want to embarase your new found friend." speak for yourself thought Loki sarcastically but a little grateful for a little recognition and gratefulness of the family he saved.

"We're almost out of time." said the reporter "Is there anything else you would like to say before we go?" But before anyone could say anything, Casey took the lead again.

"Yes I do." said Casey "Hi out there! Thank you!" which then Mr Evens decided to follow his daughter's lead.

"I do as well." said Mr Evens "If you're watching, I would like to thank you for the bravery you shown here today and saving me. But most importantly my family and I hope that we will meet someday so I can tell you person." With that the reporter wrapped it up and Darcy turned off the tv in disbelief. Then stare at Loki in total disbelief, which got Loki nervous on how she would react to this and what would Darcy say.

"Loki what you did was awesome!" Said Darcy excitedly and happily.

"No it's not." said Loki sternly "That is a foolish choice I made. I could have done more harm than good and accidentally endanger myself." which his response shoked Darcy.

"But Loki you're a hero." said Darcy pointing out the facts "You saw those people on tv, they're-"

"No I'm not." argued Loki "I'm just a man who wanted to mess with some dark elves and was actually going out for a walk." Then Loki hastily explained what he was doing outside,how he met the family and what led him to rescue tons of people.

"You see I'm not a hero." Confessed Loki "I'm just someone who just wanted to do something for myself not help others and all that foolish views my brother views in."

"But Loki that won't change the fact that you're a hero." Said Darcy "Don't be ashame of it. intentionally or unintentionally you still did a wonderful thing and saved many people's lives. Once people figure it out that it was you they'll probably forgive you." Which is the last thing Loki wanted more unwanted popularity and an angry Thor ready to send him across relms for this.

"Look Darcy there's no way I'm going to be a hero." said Loki "Thor probably told everyone here that I'm dead already and I'm not the type to do something like this without having some benefit. So you might as well do what you Midgardians say you do. Just get it out of your head." Which afterwards Loki decided to get something from the fridge edible or not he wants to have something he could think this day over and Darcy turned the tv back on and try to see if the news is on in other stations to see if there's many more reports of Loki's heroism now she knows that he's really changed and with a little push/help he'll want to do good things rather than evil. She's going to give him that push and help Loki realize that he can be a hero or it's the last thing that she do.

* * *

Meanwhile in Asgard

Thor just came back in order to deliver the aither,the news of his victory and Loki's "death" and for some reason he wants to talk to his father about all this. Since they both lost half of their family in less than a week thanks to the dark elves. Once he arived he went straight to the throne room and already figured that maybe it would be best to start with the good news before transitioning to the bad news.

"Um... hello father." said Thor trying to hide nervous attitude on how he can tell Odin all what happened in a straight face.

"Thor I thought you would be celebrating with your friends on either Midgard or Asgard or find time for both due to your victory." said Odin capturing Thor's surprise. But before Thor could ask Odin how he knew he answered "I have Heimdall to watch the battle on earth and report me on the results."

"Well then I also have more news to tell you. But it might not be that cheerful to you since it's to me." said Thor sombarly and looked down while he said the sentence and fact that he knows that he'll forever dread "Loki is dead and I would like to go back to the dark world to retrieve his body." But something out of Odin's answer surprised Thor.

"I know since a guard came to me and told me that he died." Explained Odin "and he took the liberty of burring his body and had a private funeral for us." Which Thor began to have immediate anger at himself because he failed his brother again and didn't even watch him to get laid to rest and now can't keep his promise that he made to his brother now. Plus truly felt like he abandoned him and guilty about it.

"Now I know that I'd never be a good enough king." said Thor trying to change the subject and hide his true emotions "If I can barely keep a promise to a dead Loki how am I going to look out and keep promises to an entire relm and protect it and many others while I do it?" For dome reason Odin feels like being king has nothing to do with this and the reason for this conversation was for Loki not the throne. But to make Thor feel better he feels like that he should play along for his son.

"Well I believe that you would make a great king. Loki would have agreed if he hadn't gone through that tyrannical phase and if he saved both of your lives and still alive today." said Odin reasuringly and then turned confudent with his response as he continued "You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?" Which Thor knew at the moment he wants to live in Earth for a while since he needs some time for himself after this and don't think that he wants to rule Asgard at least for now.

"My life. Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki for all his grave imbalance understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice, it changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great King." said Thor "and even though I saved all of 9 relms I still feel like I'm not ready and I would like to spend some time with my friends from Earth and sometimes visit Asgard to visit you and my friends here for a little while before even considering to take the throne." Silenty hoping that would convince his father to give him some time before becoming officially king of Asgard. Which Odin understands the hard time Thor must be going through and is willing to let him live on Midgard/Earth for a little while.

"One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?" said Odin surprise at how crazy his family has turned ever since the first corenation. While Thor is ready to stand up for what he believe in since he needs to make sure that what Loki did and die for wasn't forgotten or go in vain.

"Loki died with honor, I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" demanded Thor. But to Thor's surprise his father began to nod in agreement.

"Yeah your right Thor." said Odin "I believe that it might be best for you if you go and live with these mortals since Asgard can't have some sort of sentimental emotional king ruling over it and it might be best after this that you have some time for yourself and you can come back when ever you feel like it after you get over this grief of yours and come back strong and emotionless as the king your expected to be." Which the only part of Odin's answer he's happy for is when the part that he can go back to Earth came up.

"Thank you father." said Thor gratefully and even went as far as to hand over his hammer to Odin.

"No you keep it." said Odin "Since I have a feeling that you might need it. So good luck"

"thank you and good bye father."said Thor with that he left the throne room and was on his way back to Earth .But except made a small detour to see Loki's room before the incident with the Avengers since no one dared touched his room once he fell from the Bifrost in order to honor his memory and Thor is now hoping that they would do the same for Loki this time around. Once he's finished going down memory lane saying goodbye to his friends ,Thor went to the Bifrost and addressed Heimdall and told him that he's ready to go back to earth, then Heimdall opened it and out Thor left. If only I can tell him what I saw about his brother thought Heimdall gloomy and uncertain. But he'll never believe me. Perhaps it would be best to see how Loki will use this second opportunity in life and sees where it leads.


	7. Chapter 6

Soon after the Bifrost opened landing Thor back on Earth. Once he got back on Earth, he soon headed back straight towards Jane's house tired and weary since it's obiously been a rough day for the Asgardian. Battleling dark elves,traveling to different relms all at once, giving up the throne,seeing his brother die right in his arms. It's no wonder why Thor was tired and had about enough of this adventure. Now all Thor wants to do is to go back to jane and talk about this and try to rest up from this and move now. Sincere now has this empty feeling that Thor never felt before and he doesn't know what that is. Thor can't even understand how he now is feeling this feeling. Especially now he got everything he ever wanted ever since he returned from Asgard the first time after Thor got banished, since now he can stay on Earth,be with Jane and doesn't need to worry about the thrown anymore. What more does he want?

Soon Thor made it to Jane's house still feeling what he is currently feeling at the moment. As he made it inside,Thor unintentionally captures Jane's attention once he entered the front door and walk through it.

"Hey Thor" said Jane once he entered through the door "So how did the talk with your father go?" Which is one of the questions that Thor didn't want Jane to ask him so soon. He doesn't want the topic of Loki to get talked about or the pain of it to still go on inside of him.

"It went fine." said Thor gloomily "I told him about the battle and Loki. He said that I can stay on midgard for a while due to it." Which Jane looked sympatheticly since she knew how much of a hard time Thor must be going through loosing his brother and mom in less than a week must be too much to handle. Especially Loki since the two must have shared a strong bond and friendship while they were kids. Plus Thor felt like if lost Loki So many times and when he was just about to finally win Loki back, he lost him for good this time. What's worse there isn't a chance for Thor to ever rebuild his relationship with his brother.

"How did he take the news?" asked Jane curiousy "When are you going back to the Dark world?" Which the last Question was another that Thor dreaded the most since he felt guilty about how he promised his brother to come back to him once the battle is over and now he can never could since he's already got burried and he can't go find his grave without finding himself lost in the Dark world.

"He took the news surprisingly well and fortunately already found out and knew." said Thor as calmly as he could. "Plus I'm not going to the dark world. Due to the fact that a guard came to look for us and found Loki's body and already burried him for us." Which surprised and angered Jane, since Loki was there since they left, which thor promised himself to go back to and to find that a complete stranger found the body and not only took it and burry Loki as well was just inhumane and hurtful.

"He shouldn't have done that." said Jane instantly "Loki's your brother and you should be the one looking for him and planning a burial not that gaurd." Thor wished that it was so or at least not even bothering going to ask Loki for help on his plan. Then maybe Loki would still be alive today safe in his cell without any dark elves to worry about.

"Yeah I also strongly agree about that as well Jane." said Thor honestly "I wish that I was the one who burried him or at least make a final goodbye without a promise that I would later wound up breaking and not keeping."

"But hey you tried to keep it." reassured Jane "and that's all that matters. Maybe sometime you could go back to the Dark world and see his grave. I'm sure your dad and Heimdall would let you go back to see it for a day."

"What's the point?" Asked Thor disapointly "I don't think that I would like to see my brother himself rather than a grave. Plus besides it might take a while for finding it and who knows what's left of those dark elves might have done to the grave and it might already been unfortunately destroyed due to their unfriendly attitudes towards other beings besides themselves so who knows how they'd react." Which Jane could immediately see Thor's point on the situation and how things might now not be the same due to Loki being underground and not being alive anymore.

"But hey the bright side is that Loki's body is now in a safe place." said Jane honestly "and he made it up to us due to the last couple of times when Loki was evil and actually helped save the world and made a huge contribution. So if Loki had lived a little longer then maybe he would have redeemed himself a little further and might possibly won't want you to be upset over him."

"I know but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about Loki and it's not just him." Said Thor as calmly and honestly as he could. "I also feel sorry for mother's and the other deaths that occurred from this. But Loki's was the one that it's mostly my fault to begin with. I got him to come and he died to try to save us and I could have returned the favor by saving his but I didn't. Instead I just let him die just like everyone else." Which made Jane feels sorry for him and knew that she had to make sure Thor knows that it wasn't his fault

"Look Thor non of this is your fault." Reassured Jane "These things happen. Maybe not the dark elf attempt to destroy all the nine realms which is extremely rare. but the people who we have lost due to this but it's not your fault since people die every day and it's no stopping it. But the thing you can do is to move on and honner their memories since they wouldn't want you to be upset because of them."

"Yeah I know." Said Thor still Jane wasn't done yet.

"But whatever happens now. We'll always be together and that's all that matters and despite all the hard times we'll face we'll face them together." Said Jane reassuring and determined. Which they shared a passionate kiss and was grateful that Loki saved them and they can be together and knew that whatever happened next they'll face it together.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of city, back in the apartment

Darcy woke up early in the morning watching the news and already made some breakfast that's looks so good that it fits for a king. Which she stopped every five minutes to see the news for any crime updates of some crime that might be occurring at the moment . Since Darcy's plan was simple, for starters apologize for yesterday morning,then try to butter Loki up by doing favors and things for him and then trick him on going for a "walk" which she's secretly directing him to go to a crime scene that's she'll convince him to go and help the situation and then if her plan succeeds and Loki feels good about himself then he would be thanking her. Soon during her train of thought, a still tired Loki came in to his surprise,he found that the kitchen was filled with edible food ready for him to eat and Darcy is literally trying to do everything for him. Am I really awake? thought Loki or is this really happening?

"Good morning!" said Darcy excitedly "Did you sleep well last night?" Now this is shocking and surprising Loki further and further by the minute. Since when has Darcy been so cheerful to see him?

"I slept well."said Loki surprise and suspicious of his roomate's strange behavior. "Uh is there a midgardian holiday or a special occasion today or comming up recently?" Which got Darcy a little worried that Loki might be catching on to the plan. Since from what Thor told her and Jane is that Loki is extremely intelligent and can figure out any plan in just seconds and could try to find his way out of it. But Darcy decided to still play it cool.

"What?" Asked Darcy immediately "can't I just do something nice to my roommate for once?" Which she's now she's looking nervously at Loki.

"Well yes I believe so" said Loki confused "but you never done so in the two days that I've been living with you."

"Yeah I know" said Darcy nervously but honestly "maybe it's to try to make it up to you for our argument yesterday morning and I would like to get to know you better as a person not by the media,the other Avengers or anyone's point of view towards you." Wow that's sounds kinda nice thought Loki But I doubt that's the reason why she's being nice to me all the sudden.

"Well then I guess I should formally apologies for that argument between us" said Darcy quickly "So sorry about that and I hope that you could forgive me even though I problem acted like a jerk and might not deserve it. But I might as well try to get it" Which Darcy's growing politeness continues to surprise Loki more and more this morning.

"It's fine Darcy." said Loki "Maybe our argument was partailly my fault as well since I did expected you to do everything for me. When I could have done them myself." Wow that's a relief thought Darcy.

"Well now that's all settle." said Darcy happily "Then let's eat!" Which so they did and had a good meal without an issue and Loki even tried some foods that looked least edible to him and wound up liking most of it. The two wound up enjoying their company even though they had a rough start in the begining. Soon the two finished the meal and Darcy quickly went back to watch the news and to her dismay crime looks like it took a break due to the Dark elf invasion. Ok Darcy maybe there is a way to keep the plan going she thought hastily Wait I know! looks like it's time for plan B that I just came up with in just a few seconds! Which she quickly went back to the kitchen where Loki seems to be waiting for her.

"Since Jane has given me a day off for helping defeating the Dark elf invasion, she gave me a couple of days to rest up and have fun." said Darcy "Since I don't have anything to do today, I figured that I should go for a walk and all that stuff. would you like to come along?" Which that surprised Loki no has ever ask him to go anywhere except Thor.

"Uh sure." said Loki nervously "I would like to go with you."

"Great!" said Darcy happily and then grew concern "Plus quick question do you have something else to wear besides that? Since if you wear your Asgardian clothes and look a lot like yourself then we might have a lot of unwanted attention and suspicious looks towards us." Good point thought Loki after Darcy pointed out the facts and ask that question.

"Yeah I think I have another outfit that might fit in with your society." said Loki and then used his magic to make his Asgardian clothes turned to the suit he wore in Germany about a year ago. Which one the spell's done then Darcy stared it's has nothing to do with magic, it's just that Loki looks so handsome in the suit that he's wearing and wore in that mishap in Germany. But she still needs to stay focus in order to do her plan or else it would be for naught.

"I'm guessing your going towards business casual." said Darcy "You know due to the clothes you're wearing and all that fancy and all."

"Yes I agree I think."said Loki having no idea what Darcy just said but continued "Yeah this suit is the only clothes I have that are truly midgardian based that you would think that I got this from here."

"Well I don't think we can pass off you like wearing business casual all that many times." pointed out Darcy "Maybe while we're out we should get you some casual clothes in order for you to blend in better around here easier."

"Yeah that would be good." said Loki "Plus while we're on this outing I was hoping that we can go see everything that there is to see in this world."

"I'll show you everything I can." said Darcy "Let's get ready to go and meet me in the front door and when you're ready and we'll start."

"Ok I'll get ready and I'll meet you at the door." confirmed Darcy secretly admires his ready for action.

"Then good!" said Darcy excitedly "See you then." Which they both went their separate ways and got ready for their outing. Darcy secretly hope that there's a crime that could be occurring and maybe she could somehow convince Loki to go stop the crime. While Loki is hoping to see the rest of this world,have a good time and not be recognized by anyone. Which for some reason they both hope that this outing would be good enough that could build a manageable relationship between them as roomates so their lives could be a little more bearable. Once they were ready they met at the door,made sure eachother were ready to go and left out the door ready to have their hopes come true.


	8. Chapter 7

Luckily for the two, it's a beautiful day and no chance of rain. Which Darcy decided it might be best to take the subway despite the whether. Due to the fact that she's taking a fugitive but now a recent hero out for a walk/shopping might have some unwanted attention and suspicious looks from everyone who they pass by. So they might as well have a mode of transportation that's quick and easy to get to that won't atract attention. Darcy hopes that some time during their trip, a crime would happen that way she can get Loki to stop it or save people and show him what he did yesterday was actually good and shouldn't be ashamed of it.

Soon once they gotten into the train,it's was an awkward ride since Loki was looking around in his surroundings and ask Darcy questions about certain things in the car, how subway cars actually work and some questions that sounds to complex that Darcy herself didn't know the answer. Which for Loki's curiosity, obvious questions for certain things and Darcy's lack of answers they earned a bunch of annoyed and confused stares from the other riders. But fortunately their ride was short and was able to get out of the train quickly. Which they both hurried to the mall to avoid any more suspicions and stares that might be waiting for someone to figure out that Loki is the same guy that tried to take over the world about a year ago and caused massive destruction in the city. Which fortunately to both of them that the mall was near by that they didn't need to rush over too much. Which once they went in, it captures Loki by surprise at how big the mall is and through his travels in the nine relms. Loki has never seen anything like it.

"Welcome to the mall." said Darcy simply "What do you like to do first?" Which for once Loki didn't know how to answer that question, probley due to the fact that Loki never been to a mall on earth before.

"I don't know, Darcy since never in all of the realms I've been before I haven't seen anything like this." said Loki honestly "Perhaps it would be best if you lead the way." Wow thought Darcy Who would have ever thought I'd be the one leading the guy who took over new york and telling him where to go.

"Ok since we need to get you some clothes to blend in better with the crowd." said Darcy "We should start with that." Which she groaned afterwards since she don't know how she can survive an hour in a clothing store watching Loki trying on different clothes.

"Terrific just what I would like to do." said Loki sarcastically "Come on now, let get this over with." Which is now Darcy' s turn to be surprised.

"You don't like clothes shopping?" Asked Darcy "Me neither since it's way too boring and I don't see why other girls actually like it."

"Well if you were a prince of Asgard, you have to always look your best when it comes to public gatherings." explained Loki briefly "So I grown tired of it and tried to avoid it as much as I can. Besides winning the crowds' attention is more Thor's thing rather then mine."

'Yeah I sorta figured that out on my own due to the incident in New York" said Darcy "Since on the news people were thanking him and the other Avengers. I bet most of them were ready to start a fan club."

"Which wouldn't surprise me." said Loki "Since they were good rivals to begin with and a good team. Good skilled and intelligent, I'm surprised that they didn't head over to this city and helped my brother defeated the dark elves."

"Yeah but they had other things to do that kept them busy acording to the news and sheild." said Darcy "Captin America and Black widow had some weird thing going on with some guy called the winter solider, Iron man had some weird thing going on with some guy and a bunch of Iron man suits. We haven't heard anything from Hawkeye,and the Hulk. Once that Winter solider incident is done, Black widow disappear. Which some pointed out that she's nearby where the Hulk might possibly be."

"If she is with him, then what do you think she's doing with him?" said Loki "Do they have some sort of romantic relationship with each other?" Which that question caught Darcy by surprised.

"I don't think so." said Darcy "Though it wouldn't surprise me if they do have a thing for each other. Since durring the sightings of them they always seem to be together in mostly everything."

"Enough of this talk let's get going since the sooner we're done at these clothing stores." Said Loki "then we can see all these other stores in this mall of yours."

"Come on let's get started already." Said Darcy ready to get it over. "Plus it might be best if you don't use all that kind of magic like you did to put on that suit otherwise we might possibly get evicted from the mall for accusations for stealing." Which once Darcy finished that sentence, Loki knew one thing that he needs to be care ful in this world especially when it comes to magic.

"Maybe it might be best. To take you're suggestion, in order to avoid trouble." Said Loki honestly. With that they went to this big clothing store. Which it took both of them, a couple of hours trying to do all that girly clothes store stuff. Darcy was so tired of sitting on this couch outside the men's fitting room. While Loki was tired of trying on Earth clothes and gave anything to use his magic to create a drastic change of clothes. But soon to their relief they were out as quickly as they can and Loki didn't choose just one outfit, he chose all the clothes that he tried on that fits him so he won't be back in that store anytime soon. Once they were finally out of the store the two shared a sigh of relief.

"Am I ever glad that we're finally out of there" said Darcy happily "Since I was begining to think that we'd never leave that store."

"I was also begining to think that as well." said Loki as honest as he could since he's still tired of being bored to death in the store. But then quickly turned back to the present. "So where to next?"

"You tell me" said Darcy "Since this is your first time in a Earth mall so might as well see what you want to see." Which now Loki is putting in a lot of thought of what he would like to see in this mall next.

"Does this mall have any store that sells books, magical possions or something similar like that?" asked Loki curiously. Which now after he asked this question, Darcy doesn't know how to answer it without being rude.

"Well..." she began nervously "We don't have stores that sell any kinds of magic, but we do have a store here that sells books. We could check it out if you like." Which the last part got Loki interested.

"Ok lead the way." said Loki which they both headed straight towards the book store around the conner and quickly went inside. But before Darcy could say anything else to Loki, the next thing she knew was that she lost him in the book store and had to hastilly search for him before Loki either get himself lost or cause some sort of trouble that might wind up both of them going to jail. One of them might be in a normal jail with the possibility of loosing her internship and having her life completely ruined. While the other is in some Asgardian prison with an angry older brother and father ready to give Loki a peace of their mind. Darcy knew that she have to find him before he does something that could ruin both of their lives completely.

But fortunately, Darcy was able to find Loki quickly and he didn't wind up getting them eachother an excuse to go home early. She found him deeply interested in Harry potter and the sorcer stone and realy into it with Lord of the rings in his other hand waiting for Loki to finish in order for him to read it. Which to her surprise it's the only book she saw him with, not a ton that Thor said that Loki would be ready to read an entire library in one day if he could.

"Oh hello Darcy. " said Loki instantly after noticing that she's next to him and then quickly turned back to the book. Which Darcy find it cute that he's the least noticiable when it comes to his own surroundings.

"I'm guessing that you like these books?" Said Darcy trying to start a conversation with her roommate in order to get his attention.

"Yes they are really exhilarating." Said Loki still distracted by the books "I'm surprised and wish that Asgard have these books then maybe the library would be a little more entertaining." Then quickly paid full attention to the book and seems to not want to be desterbed until Loki either finish it or it's time to go. I'm never going to get him to leave now thought Darcy exasperatedly unless...

"You know before you ran wild in the bNook store searching for books." Said Darcy nervously "I was going to say that if you see something that you'd like... just tell me and I'll buy it for you and pay for it myself until you get your own money/learn how to pay for it yourself. So if you want those books and like them I can buy it for you if you want." Which that captures Loki's attention and got his nose finally out of the book in an instant.

"That's good." Said Loki instantly "Since now I don't have to rush through the books right now and don't get the full experience of reading these amazingly surprising good books." Glad I got him happy and can get him to leave the store thought Darcy relieve that way,we don't have to move in here. Plus at least now I know that not all Asgardians aren't just thinking about being muscular and fighting some kind of monsters or villain all the time.

"Ok we could pay for them right now and we can get some lunch once after we paid for them." Suggested Darcy "Then after lunch we'll see what more this mall has to offer."

"That would be nice." Said Loki "Let's go pay for these books or could I just walk out without looking back?" Which once Loki finished that sentence, he caught Darcy's immediate attention.

"No!" Said Darcy immediately not wanting Loki to commit a crime just like that and they might wind up in jail. Plus she can't prove to Loki that being a hero is a good thing if she's in prison. But before she could continue her protest of the idea of Loki 'accidentally' commiting a crime. Loki interjected already having something to say towards her.

"I was just kidding Darcy." Explained Loki immediately "I wasn't really going to just walk out with these books and steal them. I'm trying to start a new life not go into a life of crime." Which once Loki finished that sentence,Darcy gave a sigh of relief.

"For a moment there you got me worried for a bit." Said Darcy honestly "What a relief!" Which for some reason Loki started to feel weird of his little scare now and wanted to do something that would make up for it.

"I apologize for that." Said Loki "I just thought that would have been humorous and wanted to just have a laugh." Which now, Loki is already expecting the worse and knew already that he's going to have to start looking for a new place to live until he finds a permanent place to live.

"It's fine." said Darcy instantly "I know you have to repair your reputation and can't do things like this since who knows what might happen if you went towards a life of crime in less than a week since your so call change."

"That's well pointed out." Said Loki "So you're not going to reject me out of your home?" Which captures Darcy by surprise even more then Loki's joke. Now Darcy even began to wonder if Loki had a secret talent of capturing people by surprise. Then how many times has Loki ever done it with his family,his brother's friends and any other Asgardian.

"I don't kick people out for making a practical joke." Said Darcy "Plus in a weird way it was kinda funny." Now it's Loki's turn to be surprised, since he didn't expected that.

"So I can still stay at your home?" Asked Loki still surprised at his roomate' s kindness.

"Yeah sure." Said Darcy "since it would be nice for some company and besides you need a place to stay and I don't think I can imagine what might happen if I let you off in the world just like that."

"Well then thank you for everything you've done for me so far." Said Loki gratefully "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Said Darcy "Enough standing around let's pay for these books and get some lunch."

Soon they made their purchase. (After when Darcy find the latest issue of Tmnt comic and an old issue of the new teen titans. Since feeling like just because she promised Loki to buy the stuff he wants Doesn't mean that she can't get something for herself.) Then head to the food court, which both of them kept a look out for Thor,Jane or the Avengers just in case they're in the same mall with them and they sure don't want to face an awkward conversation with them. But fortunately no one they knew we're in the mall with them and the two can eat they're meal in peace. After eating their meal that Darcy' s eating Chinese and Loki eating a slice of pizza since it's one of the things that Loki knew that tasted good. Soon Darcy treated Loki to some ice cream which to his surprise tasted good. Then they went to see all the other stores that seems to either interest Loki or Darcy wants to go to that are her absolute favorite. The two were having a great time that maybe after that day in the future they might have a good friendship. Darcy completely forgot about her plan to trick Loki to save someone, due to the good time she's having with Loki. The two shoped,make eachother laugh and hung out until it's time to go when it's almost the mall's closing time. Which they're both upset that it's over already and wished that the day would go on forever.

"Today was an awesome day." said Darcy out loud happily "It was so much fun and I wish that it could go on longer."

"Yes I agree with you." said Loki "I don't remember the last time I ever had this much fun. Which I didn't have fun that didn't involve with someone making a fool of themselves or having someone injured."

"Well I'm glad that you had a good time." Said Darcy happily "maybe we should do this another time again soon. I mean being roommates we'll have plenty of time to hang out like this again."

"I believe that would be nice." Said Loki "maybe next time we can see more stuff you haven't shown me-" before Loki could continue they heard the alarm go off in the loud speaker and security guards heading towards the mall. Which seeing the crime right in front of them quickly reminded Darcy of her plan and one of the reasons why they went to the mall in the first place. Before anyone could say anything, the loudspeaker answered everyone's question towards the current situation. According to the loudspeaker, there was some robbery in a jewelry store and the thieves are holding clerks and customers hostages in the store. Which the two quickly gave each other a quick confused not knowing what to do look. Since Loki is worried that someone might recognize him as the maniac that tried to take over New York and Darcy was worried of how long it might take for her to convince Loki to go and help stop that crime and save people without an argument. Since right now it seems like that everyone is really in a pickle.

* * *

**Ok it's finally up, thanks everyone for being patient and sorry for the delay(it's just life got in the way). Plus a special thanks for Evelyn Mackay for letting me use her idea from her Thor story. Which I highly recommend that you read Thor: the frosted mirror when you all have the chance. So I'm going to try to get the next update as soon as I can. **** See ya in the next update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and was worth the wait. Since now I'm back!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Look you can stop them" said Darcy almost immediately "like you did yesterday with saving those people and dark elves." Which now Loki knew that he have to make it clear to Darcy that he's not a hero and will never ever be one.

"No I can't just go running in and stop a crime when I'm already a wanted criminal that I could accidentally wind up in jail if I draw attention to myself." Said Loki "Since yesterday was a mistake in my part. I was foolish for even leaving the apartment house building thing that we now live in." Now Loki decides to be careful thought Darcy exasperatedly But I guess I have to pull out my secret weapon and hope that it will work.

"Come on I know that you can do it." said Darcy encouragingly "Then maybe if you those people help out and if your brother or the other Avengers or Sheild or some other Asgardians finds out that you've changed and saved many lives then maybe they wouldn't be so hard on you if you actually saved some people by stoping a crime and making their lives a little more easier."

"Or just arrest me at the very moment and then try to demand me of some evil plan that doesn't even exist." said Loki stubbornly "Look Darcy, I'm not going to go running in and putting myself in danger no matter what and nothing you can say or do will get me to do so. That's my final word on this matter." Once Darcy heard that she knew that she has to be persuasive and she need to be it now.

"If you don't do it then I suggest you start looking at news papers for housing and hire a real este agent." said Darcy "Since I'll kick you out of my home. if you don't do it." Which it immediately captures Loki by surprise. Since he didn't expect a chance of being homeless for not helping out of stopping a crime.

"Darcy you can't be serious." said Loki instantly "You can't just kick me out of you're home like that." Which his protest didn't change Darcy's expression.

"Just watch me." said Darcy stubbornly beating Loki in his own game "That is unless, you would rather go and save those people." With a sigh Loki knew that Darcy won this time. Since he now has a choice of either do something against his will or to be out looking for a place to stay and most likely to get recongnize in a instance by someone. Which Loki could already imagine that it wouldn't end well. Since Loki just realize that he has no choice.

"Fine I'll do it." said Loki giving in "For you and due to the fact that I might need a new place to live if I don't. Just this once,so you won't even get into the habit of blackmailing me to do these heroic stunts."

"Fine whatever you say Loki." said Darcy "Just go already! You have a crime to stop." Which Loki sighed in annoyance and ran towards the crime scene after using his magic to make him invisible. Since just because he's going to do a good deed doesn't mean that he wants to be recognize and cause more trouble for himself.

Which Loki hurried towards the crime scene and saw people that were going behind counters and many other huge items that they could take cover from any sort of blast that the group of eight gang members/fellons could be capable of. Fortunately it wasn't that much of a run and Loki seems ready to stop these guys and give them a peace of his mind for the reason of causing him more trouble for himself. Since that's exactly what Loki did but using both of his skills, magic and heck even some of his frost giant magic/powers. Since Loki gotten more annoyed and angry when he found out that these people caused a scene and gotten himself and the whole community involved for their desire of priceless jewelry. Which made him want to fight this group of criminals even more then ever and give them everything he got.

But eventually Loki beaten up all of them and even tied the crooks up to avoid any of them have an opportunity to escape and it might make the police get off his trail and won't even suspect that he was responsible for this good deed. Which Loki soon left once he knew that his work has been done. Since the last thing he wants is for someone who was held captive or a cop coming in and accidentally bump into him and begin searching untill they find him and ask him questions and thank him until his magic runs out and the spell breaks.

* * *

A couple hours later

Both Darcy and Loki were watching the news and they were already doing a broadcast of the news story of what Loki already just did today. Which there were already interviews of the captives and directives already investigating and trying to figure out who stopped this crime and does it have anything to do with the mysterious hero that helped out in the dark elf attack. Which Loki didn't know how to take all of the new found unwanted attention and gratitude that Midgard has towards him despite the fact that he try to take over New York and they didn't know that he's responsible for these acts of heroism. But Darcy happens to be proud of Loki and herself, since Loki was able to help people out even if it is for his own benefit. But maybe over time Loki will want to help people just because he wants to, not just for himself. But also proud of herself that she was able to get Loki to do something that helps the community and already aiming towards her goal and got to do something that no one, not even Thor could do... Black mail Loki to do something against his will.

"Don't you feel good, Loki?" said Darcy outlaid while they watch the news. "I mean come on, you're like a superhero now. A actual superhero who fights crime and saves people. you're like a mixture of the Joker and Batman" Which now gotten Loki both confused and annoyed by Darcy's reaction. Since Loki just had about enough of this he must be a hero overtime someone's in danger or a crime happens and now has no idea on what is a Batman and the Joker.

"I'm just glad that I got that over and done with." Said Loki annoyed "since now I no longer have to worry about those captives and stoping anymore crime from now on." That's what he thinks thought Darcy, already planning to get Loki to do more good deeds.

"You do know that you can do more." said Darcy bluntly "Since you can do a lot of good deeds and stop more crime since it's still happening everyday nonstop and it would give you a good reputation once people find out it was you and maybe they'll-"

"Look Darcy, I know where your notions might be heading already." interjected Loki immediately "I'm not going to go out everyday to stop some crime or save someone from a life or death situation. Since I have a various number of good reasons why."

"Ok list them to me." said Darcy instantly "Don't worry if it's a long list you have, we have all night." Which Loki is ready to state all the reasons he have against Darcy's idea of him being a superhero.

"Here are the reasons, one: I'm supposed to be dead or in an Asgardian prison, two: I might get tons of unwanted attention, three: Thor,Jane, one of those Avengers or someone else might figure it out or find out that it's me." listed Loki "and did I also mention that if someone finds out it was me then they might contact that government force of yours and I might wind up in jail due to the last time I was in Midgard or send back to Asgard and then put in a prison or worse executed."

"Good points." said Darcy silently admitting that Loki does have a point and valid concerns to worry about this idea. "anything else?" Which Loki has another reason that he considers that it's a good reason and Darcy and many others might disagree with once they hear it.

"Yes. Another reason is that this might be a bad idea is that I might not have something in return for doing this." Said Loki instantly. Which caught Darcy by surprise that Loki is actually thinking of himself rather than others who might need his help.

"But being a superhero doesn't necessarily have to be all about you." Explained Darcy "You do what you believe is right and always follow the virtues of courage,truth, justice-" But before Darcy could continue she hears the phone ring and went over to get it. But once she picks it up, then she became nervous and anxious on how she and Loki will get out of this one.

"Hey Jane." Said Darcy nervously since she is now housing a suppose to be dead Asgardian fugitive "What's up?"

"Darcy I just wanted to call you to make sure that you're alright from yesterday and ask why haven't you pick up your phone? Since I've been calling you for over an hour ago and you haven't pick up your cell." Said Jane

"Oh it's just that I've been having some technical difficulties with my phone and might have to get a new one." Said Darcy "Just call me by this number until further notice and I'm fine from yesterday. There's nothing to worry about at all and thanks for calling and all that." Which gotten Jane a little worried since Darcy was never this jumpy and it sounds like if she was hidding something.

"Ok... just so you know that Thor and I are comming over to check on you in an hour." Said Jane which it's now causing Darcy to be nervous. Since she now has Loki living with her and if Jane and Thor comes in and see Loki all the sudden here and alive. That would make a really awkward situation and a long explanation to give and then might wind up joining Loki with an angry lecture from both Jane and Thor.

"You don't have to come over here to check on me Jane." Said Darcy nervously "I'm fine really and don't need you to come over and to see if I'm still alive. I mean wouldn't you rather spend some time with Thor tonight? Since you haven't seen him in a while."

"Well he's comming with me." Said Jane "Since it was Thor' s idea to check on you,Erik and anyone who was somehow involved in the dark elf invasion yesterday." Now this is getting Darcy really concerned of what might be in store next.

"But your place is all the way across town."Pointed out Darcy "plus it's getting late, wouldn't you rather have me come over to your place? It wouldn't be that much trouble for me." Which Jane already can tell something is wrong and she has the feeling that she should go investigate what's going on is increasing by the minute.

"Look we're already in the neighborhood and we're literally close by your place." Said Jane "we don't mind comming by and seeing you. Which we are right now and nothing you can say or do will stop us." Now Darcy knew that she have to hide Loki and fast before Thor and Jane comes in and see him alive in her apartment.

"Uh ok bye." Said Darcy hastilly and hung up the phone as fast as she could and then quickly turned to Loki. Who is obviously confused and surprised at Darcy' s now worried behavior.

"Thor and Jane are now on their way over here to check on me from yesterday." Explained Darcy hastilly "and the possibility of them finding out your still alive just increase for this afternoon." Which that gotten Loki a little worried as well, since how would they explain if all the sudden Loki was here alive instead of somewhere in the dark world.

"So what do we do?" Asked Loki nervously "couldn't you just call her back and tell her that she and Thor can't come here?"

"I've already tried that." Said Darcy "But she wouldn't hear against it and probley now thinking that I'm hiding something and wants to know what it is."

"Then I suggest that it might be best if I hide somewhere." Said Loki " where would be a good place that they won't even bother to look?"

"I'm trying to think right now Loki-" began Darcy exasperated until she got an idea on where to hide Loki without anyone realizing he's here or if his magic backfires and it winds up accidentally revealing himself or someone accidentally bumping into Loki.

"I have an idea." Said Darcy hastilly and then indicated Loki to follow her "come on, we have to hide you before Thor and Jane comes in here" Which Darcy quickly led Loki to the bathroom and pushed him inside.

"So what next in this plan of yours?" Asked Loki sarcastically since it so far the idea doesn't look like much except to hide in the bathroom.

"Just stay here and act like you're not even here." Said Darcy "if we're lucky then maybe they won't even know that you're here and let's hope that none of them needs to use the bathroom. Then what will I say?"

"That it's temporary out of order." Suggested Loki.

"Yeah that could work." Said Darcy hastilly "Now just be quiet and I'll deal with them. Let's hope that they don't suspect a thing. Maybe you can even deside whether or not you want to be a superhero or not. See you in a bit." With that while she closed the door,was also able to catch a glimpse of Loki rolling his eyes at the idea of being a superhero and now hoping that Loki will be fine and no one will figure out that he's alive and here ok. But if they're lucky then it might be a brief visit and maybe they'll leave in a half hour. But then again who knows how it might go and Darcy knew that if she keeps Loki hidden in the bathroom and acts like nothing wrong then it will be ok. What's the worse that can happen?

* * *

**So it's finally up, sorry about the two week delay. It's just that life gottenin the way. But the important thing is this up and I'll try to get the next update up as soon as I can. But it might take time due to my tmnt story that I'm working on and life as well. Special thanks to Evelyn Mackay for suggesting this idea that you will see the rest in the next chapter. See you in the next update.**


	10. Chapter 9

Darcy has never been this nervous in her entire life. Sure she spoke to both Thor and Jane a few times before, but never hiding a fugitive/Thor's own brother that's now hiding in her bathroom before. She now even thinking of all the possible outcomes that might reveal Loki's secret new life here to both of them. Like what if one of them needs to use the bathroom. But then again Loki already suggested an excuse that she could use. So there's nothing to worry about is there? But then again she'll tell both of them that she'll call a plumber tomorrow. But what if Thor knows something about how to fix a bathroom or plumbing?! But then again, the wanting of knowing everything is more Loki's gig rather than Thor's. Plus they're both are princes of Asgard (well one of them is at least.) So she highly doubt that their dad gotten them a teacher that teaches plumbing,pipes and how to repair them. At least Darcy hopes not, maybe she could ask Loki about the courses he took in Asgard later. But now she has bigger things to worry about and have to cover up the potential flaws and chances that one of her two unexpected guest sees or hear Loki. Then it will probley a long night for the four of them with a dose of an awkward explanation to both Thor and Jane. Then they both might get an angry lecture or be yelled at from both Thor and Jane. which two things might happen as a result they both might wind up in jail or have to be kept under a close watch by Thor,shield or some asgardian guard for the rest of their lives with Thor constantly reminding them this is what happens if you fake your death and help the faker keep it a secret from his older brother and posibly never let them live it down.

But hey maybe if the night goes well then they don't need to worry about any of that. which they could continue living their lives without any worry of Thor or anything else that could potentially ruin both of their lives completely. So yeah Loki will probley stay quiet for the entire time and hopefully Thor and Jane doesn't suspect a thing and their visit will be very short and no secrets will be revealed. Which while she waits, she decides to go check on Loki. That way they can develop a plan on how Loki should be in the bathroom in the current situation and that he'll be comfortable in there. Since Darcy won't be able to check on him when they get here. Plus Loki won't be able to get out until both Thor and Jane leaves.

"So you got that?" asked Darcy again which Loki felt like it was the 12th time already in less then an hour. Since Darcy been reminding Loki that he needs to be quiet and stay in the bathroom at all times while Thor and Jane apparently in the same building as Loki is. Now Loki is beginning to get sick of Darcy's consent reminders on how to keep himself a secret.

"Yes Darcy, I believe I already got it." said Loki in a mixture of exasperation,astonishment/confusion (due to the fact that Darcy Isn't found this for a reward and could get in serious trouble with Thor and the law for it) and a little grateful to Darcy for her kindness and helpful attitude. Even if she's bugging him to go around and save people, but it's still somewhat admirable. That she's willing to go out of her way to help people even if there's nothing in it for her and to people like him. Who to others might feel that Loki doesn't deserve their kindness and might use them because he's plain evil. But Darcy' s different and he didn't need a magical staff from Thanos to get her to do it for him. Which he also finds it admirable. Since she gave him a chance despite knowing what he did in the past which was... Now Loki knew that he have to stop admiring Darcy' s good qualities like that otherwise he'd probley loose track on what's important. Besides he has to hide in order to keep his existence alive a secret.

"Sorry about that." Said Darcy hastilly "I'm just checking, that's all. Since this is kinda nervewreking, I never done something like this before."

"Well I never thought that I would be in a situation like this before." Said Loki honestly "I'm guessing I'm kinda nervous about this and I can tell that you are too."

"Yes I am." Said Darcy instantly once Loki said it. "I just hope that this will be over quickly, then maybe I won't have to deal with Thor and Jane in my apartment at the same time you are here ever again."

"I just hope that I don't have to go through something like this because it might be tempting..." began Loki. But then stop due to worrying that Darcy might not understand what he's now going through and might never will. Plus the last thing he wants is Darcy to think that he's growing soft and symphaptec towards his brother.

"What might be so tempting about all this?" asked Darcy all sudden confused by Loki's statement.

"You know what I've done." said Loki simply "How I wound up here in the first place. I just wish that I could go out there and surprise Thor by showing him that I'm alive and make it up to him for everything I've done." Which now that makes Darcy feel sorry for him because the fact that he's now change and can't fix his mistakes due to the fact that Thor can never know that Loki's here alive. If only Loki could agree on becoming a superhero, that way he can do good deeds and make it up to everyone for what he did. But still Darcy is still determined to convince Loki to become one and won't stop until he says yes.

"But Loki you do know that you can-" began Darcy. But before she could continue on, the doorbell rang already announcing that Thor and Jane have arrived.

"Oh they're here!" Said Darcy immediately "Remeber to stay quiet and out of sight. I'll deal with them and-"

"I already get it Darcy." Said Loki hastilly interjecing her. "Now go. You don't want to keep them waiting. Plus the sooner this is over, the sooner we can move on and put this behind us." Which Darcy quickly left already realizing that Loki's right. If she kept both of them waiting than they might get suspicious. Soon she made it to the front door and let both of them in quickly.

"Hey guys." Said Darcy nervously "So what's up?" Which the nervous tone in Darcy's voice manage to grab both of their attention.

"We're doing great." Said Jane instantly and then turned her focus back to Darcy. "Is everything ok? You sound a little nervous and jumpy right now and over the phone a little earlier." Now it gotten Darcy a little more worried about her suspicious behavior and already suspicious of what she might be up to or suspect she's hiding something from them.

"Yeah I'm fine. You guys don't have anything to worry about." said Darcy hastily "Especially if it has something to do with me in general." With that she gave a nervous laugh and silently hope that they aren't suspicious of her odd behavior yet.

"Uh can we come in?" asked Thor patiently and confused by his friend's strange behavior. Which he's now determined to find out what's going on that is making Darcy so worried about.

"Yes of course." said Darcy instantly "Come on right in." Which Thor and Jane went in once Darcy said it and both of them could tell that something's up and they need to know what is Darcy's up to.

"So what brings you here to my place?" said Darcy nervously to her guests "if it's nothing much except to come by to check on me and say hi. I really appreciate it really. But if you guys exercise me I have... stuff to do that's extremely important." Now this gotten them a little bit more suspicious and wanting to know what's up with their friend.

"That's pretty much it." Said Jane confirming the reason. Now confused by their friend's odd behavior, they decided to stay a little longer to see if she's really alright.

"How's everything after the dark elf invasion?" Asked Thor "Since a lot of people in this realm are now facing trouble in their lives due to it."

"Well everything is still fine here." Said Darcy hastilly "So you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all." Which to the both of them, they're still not convince. Probley due to the fact that Darcy still sounds nervous

"Thanks for stopping by you two." Said Darcy and went over to open the door urging the two to get out. By silently trying to kick them out "I'm sure you guys would love to continue on with your date and probley don't want to stay here any longer-"

"Actually we don't mind staying here for a while and hang out." Said Jane "Since we have plenty of time now that Thor Isn't going back to Asgard anytime soon."

"Also your safety is much more important then our own personal entertainment Darcy." Said Thor instantly "We'd be happy to stay and spend some time with you for a while longer." Now that Darcy really nervous and ready to go to the back bathroom to tell Loki get him to escape by using the fire escape. But she needs to stay calm entertain them and try to tell Loki without looking too suspicious. Since he'll probley be bored being stuck in the bathroom and who knows what would happen if Loki is stuck there for hours. If he can try to take over worlds just because he wants to prove himself and upset that he's a frost giant. The very thing that he was taught to hate and to find out that Loki's one of them. Who knows what else he might be capable of?

"Hey guys, I just need to check if the repairman has finished repairing the bathroom." Said Darcy hastilly "Since there's been broken pipes and I want to check if it's all fixed since I can't really use the bathroom. Which is a pain, since I have to go to a neighbors if I want to take a shower and brush my teeth and go to some store if I want to actually use it for you know all that stuff." now that was the most awkward and humiliating explanation Darcy ever gave to anyone in her life.

"Ok Darcy, we'll just hang out in the living room while you do so." said Jane "Just go and check it out and get it over with. So you won't have to worry about it later and if you need help on paying the bills. I would be happy to give you a raise."

"No Jane that's not necessary." said Darcy hastily "I'm not going to have any trouble when it comes to paying the bills. I think that I got it all cover."

"Really I insist."Said Jane "I was thinking of giving you a raise anyway for your hard work durring the dark elf invasion and many recent events before that in the past year."

"That's great." Said Darcy instantly relief that she made an excuse that they would easily believe and buy it. Darcy' s also happy that she gotten herself a raise just like that for her "plumbing problem" and hard work. Maybe Thor should take Jane to Asgard and Loki should hide in her bathroom more often. But then again it would be hard to believe that she would have some sort of issue with her bathroom every time someone comes over and they might suspect something.

Soon the next thing Darcy knew was she was heading towards the bathroom and was actually thinking of what she's going to do. Since Thor and Jane are going to stay at her home a little longer than she anticipated. Now they have to figure something out before something happens that causes Loki to be discovered alive by one of the two or worse the both, then it will probley be a long night for all of them. Maybe when this is over then maybe she could consider of getting her own house. That way Loki could be only on one floor, while she deals with any visitors on the other. It seems like a good idea, but maybe she should focus on just getting through this one first and have to get Loki to help her strategies a way for Loki to stay hidden while she deals with Thor and Jane. Darcy now just hopes that this plan and visit goes well.

* * *

**Special thanks for Evelyn Mackey for suggesting this idea. Want to know what our two leads will do? Just wait till the next update to find out.**


	11. Chapter 10

Darcy opened the bathroom room door quickly and went in and close it behind her. So that way Thor or Jane won't walk in on them and they find them selves having a long night for both of them. Which Darcy' s all the sudden panicking behavior towards their current guest's current visit causes Loki to be confused and before he could ask Darcy what was going on. Darcy began to answer and it was a fast explanation that Loki surprisingly gotten all the details in that quick and hard to understand a word explanation. Now once Loki got all the info,even himself is getting nervous. Though it's not likely that either Thor or Jane would go to the bathroom now. Since they now thinks that the bathroom is being repaired and they can't go use it even if they need to go. But won't they get suspicious if Loki accidentally make some sort of noise that doesn't sound like someone trying to fix a bathroom and something that they're really curious enough to go to the bathroom to investigate and find an alive Loki hiding in the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?!" Panicked Darcy as quietly as she can, but she's still freaking out and ready to start yelling the problem out loud. But can't since Thor and Jane will hear them and it might lead to both of them never living it down.

"How about this?" said Loki instantly coming up with an idea "How about I get out of here before anything can happen?" Which now Darcy is unsure about that idea, since Loki has only been here for two days and if he gets lost in London. Then Darcy will never forgive herself and couldn't even figure out how on earth she can find him before someone else figures out that Loki is in London wandering around or how she could manage to find him without any sort of help from the police or her friends. Since if they knew that Loki is loose in London, then they'll call Sheild,the Avengers will get invove, Thor could go back to Asgard and tell everyone what's going on and get guards to help them in the search and basically litteraly the whole world will be searching for Loki ready to put up a fight with him for absolutely nothing. Which Darcy didn't knew who would be the most angrier with her, Loki or the Avengers,Sheild or just everyone in Asgard and Earth. But not to mention how is Darcy going to get Loki out of the apartment without Thor or Jane noticing. She can think of many ways that sneaking Loki out might fail and who knows what might happen next.

"I don't know Loki." Said Darcy nervously and afraid of how her new roommate would react towards her worrying and she saying no to him "we might have a bigger problem on our hands if you just walked out to the streets of London just like that at night. Especially since I have no way of contacting you, which would come in handy when it comes to telling you to come back after Thor and Jane leaves. Plus you might get recongnize or get yourself lost in the city."

"Yes I am aware of the possible consequences." Said Loki "But it might be the only way for their surprise visit to go well and I don't think they would believe that someone could repairable time to repair a bathroom that long."

"Yeah you got me there." Said Darcy admitingly "But still who knows what else might happen? Since you might get spotted or Both Thor and Jane will have to see you go out of-"

"They won't. Have you already forgotten who you are now living with and now currently talking to?" Said Loki "I can create a allusion of myself of someone you, my brother and Jane knows and they wouldn't be surprise to see this person with you or nearby this building. So do you know someone like that?"

"You know that just might work. Plus to avoid any interaction/suspicion from both Thor and Jane, you can go down the fire escape. Which is outside my window in my room" Said Darcy "Then they might not suspect a thing-"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" asked Loki annoyed and already growing impatient and ready to get on to business.

"Sorry about that." said Darcy calmly after finally being relief of her roommate's good idea and this problem could get resolved without anyone finding out about Loki. "Yes I happen to know someone like that. I've forgotten to tell you that I might not be around so often because I'm going out with him. He's my boyfriend and his name is Ian and we've been working together for a while and during the dark elf invasion. We been helping those two over there and Erik (you know that old guy you tried to mind control which you did. When you tried to take over New York). But any who back to the the explanation, so sometime during the battle he asks me out and-"

"Ok I get it you're so enamored by this guy." said Loki exasperated by Darcy's long how Ian and herself fell in love. "Can we just focus on the problem at hand before we write a book about your romance?"

"Come on Loki, I'm sure you can take a little bit of romance too if your not too busy either taking over the world or hiding from it." said Darcy a little defensibly. "I bet you never even exespirence any sorts of feelings towards someone."

"Probley because I don't need too Darcy." said Loki in imediate defense "Since I have many other important things to worry about and not to mention it's a waste of time. especially for me" which for the last part ended in a mumble that Loki doubts anyone would understand. Since it seems that Loki knew already that no one would ever seem to want to get to know him or would even love him. Especially after what he done and what he's biologically is.

"Anyway what does this Ian look like?" Asked Loki instantly ready to get out of the apartment and go out for a walk at night. "And don't even think about saying something that you would say to describe someone is good looking." Which Darcy quickly described Ian as fast as she could. Then the two checked if the coast is clear and quickly went to the bedroom and Darcy opened the window for Loki to climb out after he make his allusion of Ian. Which Loki quickly did and went out the window.

"Wow, Thor wasn't exaggerating when he said that your allusions are so realistic." said Darcy instantly amazed by her roommate's ability to make allusions "I mean it looks pretty cool."

"Thank you I think." said Loki not knowing what she meant by what he assume is a compliment. "Well I guess I should get down in order to avoid those two seeing me on this balcony like platform. How do I do that?" Which Darcy quickly explain how to get down from a fire escape and to watch out for the ladder in the last platform. Once Darcy finished explaining, Loki began going down carefully since the last thing he wants is to fall off the fire escape.

While Loki was carefully climbing down the fire escape, Darcy went back to Thor and Jane. Since if she suddenly disappear in the bathroom then they might want to investigate and find Loki disguised as Ian on the fire escape. But then again, they already know that Ian is her boyfriend. But Loki Doesn't know how Ian usually acts! What is she going to do?! She can't just go down and catch Loki before going down the final platform and telling hime everything he needs to know on how to act like Ian in order to not get either Thor or Jane or worse both suspicious. But then again who knows maybe Loki will be as quiet as a mouse still and they wouldn't need to get this entire world to help them figure out why is Ian acting so strangely and it might not end well.

Soon Darcy headed back to the living room completely unsure if she did the right thing by letting Loki go into the streets of London at this hour. But then again she knew that Loki could take care of himself. So she might have nothing to worry about and probley freaking out about nothing. So maybe there really is nothing to worry about after all. Now all she have to do is to act casual and maybe just maybe Thor and Jane won't suspect a thing on what's going on at the moment.

"Hey guys I'm back and everything is fine with the bathroom." said Darcy as she makes her entrence back to the living room "The plumber is almost done fixing it and might be done in the next 48 hours as long as there no more problems with the pipes in the next couple of hours."

"Well that's good to hear Darcy." said Jane immediately after hearing the news/lie her friend just told them "Hopefuly it will get better and-" before she could finish her sentence. Then the three of them heard a sound of something falling from one of the apartments and it sounded like a fire escape ladder falling to the ground. But fortunately for Loki the ladder is attached to the platform. But unfortunately for Loki, that the three of them heard it fell and now Darcy is blaming herself for not going with him and lowering it herself or at least telling him how.

"What was that?"Asked Thor out loud trying to figure out what made that noise.

"What was what?" Said Darcy trying as best she could to hide the sound of a fallen metal ladder that was heard by obviously everyone in the neighborhood. But she needed to act like Loki Isn't there and be sure to keep the secret and act causel.

"That noise that just crashed from outside." Answered Jane pointing out the obvious fact of the current situation. Which Darcy now knew she have to distract them and quick before they look out the window. But then again Loki is Ian right now, so it's nothing to worry about. Unless they try to speak to him and Loki acting nothing at all like Ian. But then again he's good at deception and constantly managed to fool everyone. But then again what if Loki surprisingly fail? There's always a first time for everything right? But she highly doubts that they might find out about Loki and if they have to interact and he fails at acting. But you can never be too careful can you?

"I'm sure it's nothing." said Darcy hastily "I mean it's probley something that really isn't much of a big deal." Which both Thor and Jane didn't buy it, they can already guess that what ever made that crash is the reason why for Darcy's weird behavior. They are determined to find out whatever it might be that Darcy might be hiding.

The two went towards where the sound may be coming from, ready for a fight if nessicary. Which Darcy is trying to distract them and taking their focus away from Loki's unintentional they were unfortunately ingnoring all of her attempts and kept on going towards the window of where the fire escape and possibly Loki disguised as Ian might still be waiting for them to be discovered. She just hopes that Loki knows how to improvise and good at doing it. Once they arrived at the window, Darcy knew that she should act quick before there's a awkward situation between the four of them.

"I believe that it must have came from what's outside this window." said Thor pointing towards Darcy's closed bedroom window "I think that I should be the one to go outside and get on your balcony and investigate. While you two stay here, just in case it's dangerous."

"Thor I'm sure it's nothing." Said Darcy trying to lure them away from the window "Let us all go back to the living room and talk about... stuff"

"But it might still be wise to double check." Said Thor "Since after the invasion you never know what might be out there. Probley some dark elves that we might have missed." Which Darcy turns to Jane confused by the Asgardian's statement.

"We had to face a couple of stragglers of the dark elf invasion that we missed durring the battle." Jane explained to her friend hastily "So we have to face a couple of them before calling you that we're coming over."

"Well that's good to know." Said Darcy "But still I'm sure it's probably nothing and we're all just overreacting about nothing-" But before Darcy could say anything more, Thor already went out the window onto the platform of the fire escape and began to look around for where the sound might be.

"What are you doing down there?" Demanded Thor "and why did you drop the ladder down like that and alarming this entire area?" Oh no thought Darcy it's looks like we're going to get caught in the act and at any moment Thor going to discover his brother. I guess it's time to come clean.

"Thor let me explain it's not what you think-" began Darcy already knowing what Thor might be thinking or figuring out. But before she could say anything, Thor interjected her by asking Darcy a question.

"Is that why you didn't' want us to come over?" Asked Thor to her "You two were on a date and we intruded you while you were on it? I can't believe that you all of people would cause a disturbance like this!" Which Darcy is now surprised and relieved that Thor didn't find out that his brother was right in front of him. But before she could say anything Loki took over.

"Yes you got that one right." Said Loki disguised as Ian "I was on a date with Darcy this evening."

"That's right he was." Added Darcy agreeingly and relieve that Thor was able to find an excuse that the both of them could use for their own advantage.

"We were just hanging out and enjoying each other's company." Said Loki trying to make up a story and sound like a midgaurdian as well "But when Jane called then she ask me to leave because she's afraid that if I was around then I might have made the situation awkward or accidentally ruin the whole visit that you two are paying right now. Plus I had something to do at home as well and I didn't want to disturb you all and Darcy understands my reasoning so she let me go down by the balcony- I mean fire escape." Which the two began to look at each other nervously and then towards Thor and Jane. Not even sure if the two believe them or not. But two minutes pass until they got their answer from Thor and Jane. Which both of them are relieve that it was something that they would actually want to hear.

"It's fine Darcy." said Jane believing both her friend and little did she know Loki "I understand, since it's partauly our fault to intrude you in such short notice like that. So sorry about that by the way."

"It's ok Jane I understand you guys wanted to check on me and all that stuff which is completely reasonable and all that." said Darcy trying to rush the situation it self "I'm sure Ian is right now eager to get home right now to do whatever he needs to do. So let's just let him go now already alright?"

"Yeah I believe that it would make sense." said Thor "Since we don't want to waste your love life's time any longer then we had. I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. You can never be too careful."

"Look it doesn't matter now Thor, it was just a honest mistake." said Loki hastily and now thinking what Thor just did is nothing compared to what I did. If only he knew it's me. Now Loki knows that he must make his exit and must make it now. "I better get going, so nice to see you all and goodbye." Which Loki ran away from the scene as fast as he can,leaving Darcy to deal with the current situation.

"So do you guys want to have something right now or not?" asked Darcy trying to distract them from what just happened and Loki in disguised. Maybe things will work out after all.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of town

Loki decided to just have a walk around the town, in order to get to know his way around London. Since he figured that now he's going to live on Earth, he might as well get to know it. At least for this city, since Loki now lives here and could get lost if he doesn't know his way around town with or without Darcy being around. Since he now has a lot to think about towards his actions in the past and just today in general. Since a lot has changed in him, in less then a week since Thor came to his cell and offered a chance for revenge on the dark elves. Then discovering the truth that the remainder of his family actually caring after Loki mislead everyone with his "death". Then meeting Darcy and unintentionally saving all those people from the dark elves and the jewery store robbery a couple hours ago. Which led him to remember all the evil things that he did in the past and all the things he did to hurt people (especially Thor). For what? Just because he's too upset to find out he been misled and didn't know about him being adopted and not only that a frost giant and let's not get started on his jealousy towards his brother just because Thor's heir to the thrown and is his father's favorite. Loki also bet if he went to New York or Germany right now then there would be a angry mob waiting for him and also ready to give him a piece of his mind for what happened in the past. Which Loki now secretly wish that he could go back through time and undo everything he did in the past and make it up to everyone especially to the people he hurts the most in his rampage.

But before Loki could reflect any further the next thing he knew to his surprise was that he was starting to get surrounded by some of his former Chitauri minions are now surrounding him waiting/planning to make their first move.

* * *

**What's Loki going to? Now that the Chitauri found him and ready to make Loki pay the price of failing with Thanos possibly ready to make sure to end Loki once and for all. Find out in the next chapter of Redemption. Also special thanks for Evelynn Mackey and Hackline83 (Loki desguing as Ian) for suggest and letting me use their ideas for the story. See ya in the next update readers.**


	12. Chapter 11

It has been a long visit, Darcy was glad that Loki thought of leaving for a bit in order to help her out by keeping the secret a little longer and make it easier to even keep it. Due to how she's been acting on keeping the secret it was a endless wonder on how Thor and Jane didn't figure it out on their own and went to the bathroom in order to investigate what might be the problem and find Loki alive hiding inside. Then she does not want to know what might happen next to the both of them and what consequences they might have to pay if thor, Jane or anyone in this world or Asgard discovers that Loki is still alive. But the bright side is that she mange to keep it a secreat, both Thor and Jane just left and Loki might be back at any minute and all of this will be officially over. So there's nothing to worry about, that's what she thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile back to what might be a big battle between Loki and the Chitari

Loki was trying to figure out what's the best way to fight and escape from this ambush and how many of Thanos's Chitari minions are there. Since from it looks like then it's a handful and the chances that Loki might be outnumbered is extremely high. But soon the current situation went from bad to worse when the other apeared and looks like he's ready for business to finish some unfinished business that he pushed aside for a while.

"Loki how nice it is to see you again." said the Other sarcastically "Have you been enjoying your inprisonement and now currently your walk of failure?" Before Loki could ask how did they figure out that it was him not some human. But then Loki chastised and reminded himself that these beings have advanced technology,have unexplainable powers and have a leader that could figure anything out or find something in any relm once he makes a direct order and send his guards to retrieve it. Already knowing that it's a lost cause to deny the fact that it is him. Loki uplifted the allusion and changed back to his normal Asgarian wear ready to put up a fight against his former minions.

"Well for once I'm glad that I've failed in your boss's plan to get me to rule this world." said Loki defensivly "Since these mortals aren't exactly what we thought to them to be and plus you'll never find those Infinity gems even if you all grew wings all of the sudden."

'Oh that's so hypocritical of you Loki." said the Other "Since one minute you're eager to join us in order to take over this world and the next you are defending it. You're so much like that idiotic brother of yours now that I'm now not surprise that your adoptive father always chose him over you." Which now Loki knew exactly where this might be going but decided to slow the pace down in order to quickly come up with a plan. But first he has a Chitari second in command leader to tell off.

"Thor is not idiotic!" said Loki angrilly towards the Chitari soilder "Sure he can be a reckless oaf at times. But that doesn't make him idiotic unlike your leader who only wants just to gain power and cause destruction to beings that he don't even care about or at least met and did something to him."

"He's getting more powerful then you can ever imagine." said the Other more menacingly "But we need to do some unfinished buisness with each other due to the last time we all met. For your failure and the precise location of the two gems."

"Well I wouldn't tell you even if I known which I don't." said Loki "Besides those gems can be extremely dangerous if they are all together with the gauntlet and fall in the wrong hands like that."

"Oh you may have fooled others in the past. But you're not fooling us, any of us." said The Other which now Loki knows that he has no other choice but to fight. Since they won't let him go without literally a fight and plus they're asking for it.

"Well then I believe you will all be sorry for your ignorance and find that dealing with me will be nothing but a waste of your time." said Loki already ready to fight for his life and to escape and to figure out what to do afterwards and how to deal with the problem of Thanos,the Chitari and the infinity gems later. Along with figuring out how to keep Darcy out of this, since this is his problem not hers. But right now Loki figured that he should focus on The Chitari. Which later on the battle was intense even before it began. Since right now it was hard to tell who is going to even win this battle and who is going to loose.

* * *

A few minutes later back at Darcy's apartment

She was alert and waiting for Loki to come back already. Since it's been a while since Loki left the apartment and he should be back by now. But then again Darcy figured that Loki's new in town and he might have gotten lost or something. But then again he could be in trouble and might need help. But this is Loki she's thinking about he could get through anything and would still be alive even from a couple of life and death situations. So maybe there's really nothing wrong going on is there?

* * *

Back at the battle

Loki seems to be doing a moderately good job beating as many of the Chitari soldiers as he can. But the only problem is that there's too many of them for one person could handle with or without superpowers. Which now Loki knows how his brother and the other Avengers felt when they had to fight these things. Since now Loki knows that he's never going to work with a being from another world from another world to take over this world like that again. Since if he fails then that being sends his whole army after you. Plus now Loki is caught between the past and now the problem that Thanos is after the infinity gems and might take over all of the worlds and destroy/kill everyone in it once all of them are put in the gauntlet. But right now as for the battle, the chances for either side to win is a equel fifty/fifty. Maybe that's because they weren't being as vicous as they can and ready to show Loki that their battle techniques and weapons that they are using for this battle and the one they had with the Avengers was nothing compared towards what they have in store for the Asgardian/Frost giant next.

* * *

Back at the Apartment

Darcy now fully convinced that's something must be going on. Since even with his encounter with those dark elves and robbers it never took him this long to get back to her place. But then again Loki being in trouble could be possible and not to mention that who knows what could be going on. Since Jane did say that there are still left over Dark elves left. But then again it could be something else right? But Darcy knew one thing due to watching the news and the window for any signs of Loki that if he doesn't hurry up soon then he will be soaked. Since it's already starting to rain, but a wet Loki is the least of her problems. Who knows what's going on and what trouble he might be?

* * *

Back at the battle ten minutes later

The battle chances of Loki to win just turned to 2.5% chance. Which the Chitari seems to dominate the score all thanks to their rager sharp teeth and wepons that we're specifically made to torture the beings of their choice which everyone of their species is immune to the effect of the weapon. Since Loki figured that he might not stand a chance and whenever he tries to escape the Chitari were one step ahead of him. Whenever Loki tries to escape even by using his allusions they surround the area where Loki is and used their weapons against him and won't stop untill he gives up and uplift his allusion. Soon Loki just give up all together since he feels like that he already don't stand a chance as the Chitari already know his every move and can't use his powers without them torturing him. They know the Asgardian/Frost giant better than he knows himself. So this is it? Thought Loki in defeat This is the end for me?! I just wish that I could make it up to everyone that I somehow hurt or betrayed which now includes Darcy. Since right now he's imagining how would Darcy react when she realizes that he's not comming back, especially after how she been so nice to him. Who knows what she'll think or say towards him if he manages to survive through this. But right now Loki feels like this is the end and he might as well accept it since according to Loki, he deserves it.

* * *

Two minutes later back to Darcy

Darcy had enough of this suspenseful and stressful wait. It's seems that Loki is possibly in trouble since it's not like him to be out this late without a reason. Which Darcy decided it might be best to go look for him. Since if he's in trouble then she could try to help and Darcy doesn't care of a possibility of angry lecture from Loki or someone somehow discovering Loki and believing he's dangerous or something. But she doesn't know if he's in danger, however it's might be best to check to make sure that he is fine right? Which just in case Darcy left a note on the table, in case Loki comes back and find her gone. After she finished writing the note, she went out the door to begin her search.

With that she began to search the streets of London rapidly. Darcy was frantically searching as fast as she can, hoping that Loki is ok and she was worrying over nothing. But Darcy is also worried that someone that could notify Sheild or the Avengers or Thor and Jane still haven't arrived home might find Loki before she does. But then again Loki is Ian at the moment. But what if he uplifted that allusion and in his normal form? Darcy Just thought nervously at that idea and hope that even if he did then she just hope that no one spotted him. Other wise it's going to be a long night. But it took a good couple of minute but eventually she manages to find Loki, but was surprised on how she found him. She saw the Chitari continuing to beat up Loki nonstop and he's already defeated.

Great these things are back thought Darcy I thought Thor and the other Avengers already took care of these things. Which Darcy decided that she has no choice but to fight these things because if she doesn't't then who will? Plus Black widow and Hawkeye fought these things and they don't have any powers, how hard can it be? Since she has a taser in her back pocket,took some karate lessons when she was a kid and pick things up from Thor and some moves from Loki due to that blurry video footage the news shows. Besides she can't exactly call for help since the authorities will either not believe her, get unnecessary input or just leave Loki there feeling that he deserves it. Plus Don't get started on the possibility of Thor being called to action and Darcy already starting to imagine what it would be like if he found out that Loki is alive. Since this is mostly her reasoning but it just might be wishful thinking, that Thor would be a little angry and disappointed in her for with holding the truth. But ultimately proud of her and grateful that she took Loki in and did everything she can to protect and take care of him. Then again this is Thor she's thinking about and she really think that she's a goner if he ever finds out.

But enough of that,Darcy was too busy to think of a plan that she hope that could work and result in both of them going out of this alive. Once she came up with a perfect plan, Darcy headed closer to the scene to begin her plan that she hopes it works.

* * *

**special thanks for Hackline83 for letting me use her idea of Loki disguised as Ian.**


	13. Chapter 12

Now that Darcy has a plan ready for action, but the only thing she's hoping is that it's not crazy and doesn't get both of them kill. Since it's something so crazy that if she was a teen trying to do this then her parents would have grounded her for the rest of her life and send her to rehab and won't let her go home until they're absolutly sure that she learned her lesson. But it might work and she has to try or else Loki and possibly the world will become history as well.

So Darcy went up to the scene and went closser towards it in order to help Loki, but not too close that the Chitari could literary see what she's about to do from a mile away. Which she went behind a dumpster grabbed a few rocks,ready to set her plan in motion. Now Darcy just hopes that it works and she doesn't get to see what happens if you get a group of Chitari mad.

Once she found a good spot to hide,she managed to find a lot of rocks and pebbles that she can use for her advantage for her part of her plan and ready to do it. While the Chitari is still trying to beat up Loki and now wondering what are they going to do with him if he dies because of them. Due to the fact that they can't leave Loki here since it might bring some suspicions that the Chitari are better and they might send the Avengers after them and then soon Thanos might get discovered by them before he is able to get all of the stones and do his plan. But before they could think of it further, a pebble hit one of them and the Chitari immediately put their guards on and began to investigate on what might have threw it at them. Which Darcy continues to throw pebbles until the Chitari Isn't focusing on Loki any longer and was focusing on what might have hit them. But Darcy didn't stop there, she even began to use her teaser at the Chitari and they were all dropping out unconscious and it gotten all of them more suspicious. So they began to investigate the area and ready to attack whatever might be attacking them. Ugh if only they could all just leave thought Darcy frustrated that the Chitari is still at the scene and there's no way that she could go to Loki without being seen by the Chitari and get to have a huge battle to just to escape. But Darcy keeps doing what she's doing until she knows that most of the Chitari are knock out. Then the Chitari decided that they had enough and decided to investigate and find out what's been hitting them or knocking them out. Which resulted in most of them leaving the scene to go investigate on what might be somewhat attacking them. Which Darcy waited as patient as she can, when she's absolutely sure that there's no more Chitari on the sight and she could run and get Loki and get out of there before the Chitari comes back.

When they were all gone, Darcy figures thst the coast must be clear and all of the Chitari must have left and she could just grab Loki and get out of there. But the problem is that how could she get to the scene without knowing that the Chitari might have some sort of back up plan that they're eager to do if anyone tries to interfere with their plan. But maybe it will be alright, since it seems that all of them might have left the scene and probley starting to interrogating random strangers if they seen anything suspicions, (But Darcy hopes not.) But whether or not, they have a backup plan Darcy still have to go out there and get to Loki and get him out of here.

Which Darcy decides that it might be best to run over to Loki and check if he's ok as quick as she can and then get Loki out of there without the Chitari even noticing that she got Loki out of there until they discovered that Loki's missing. Once she confirms to herself that was a good idea then she ran towards Loki as as fast as she can. Once she gotten close where Loki was lying, Darcy instantly became nervous. Since she doesn't know what to expect,from seeing Loki like this. Could he be dead or unconscious? What if it's just a illusion and Loki just standing over there or just already escaped and probley half way back at her place by now already? But still Loki might be just lying there needing her help and as a good roommate and someone who helps, which now she has to help him out, since Loki needs her help.

Once after making her desicion, Darcy carefully shakes Loki in order to find out that he's at least responsive and now hoping that Loki isn't that hurt like being unconscious hurt. But Darcy soon discover that Loki wasn't that hurt the hard way, when all the sudden Darcy was knocked until the ground due to back kick and tackle attack from Loki.

"Hey! are you always this sneaky when it comes to your fights?" Asked Darcy not sure if she should be happy that Loki is ok or angry for atacking her/tackling her and gotten himself in this mess in the first place. "I'm now starting to wonder if you ever trick Thor whenever you get yourself in trouble and he has to save you." Once Darcy said that and when Loki realized that it was just Darcy, he got off her.

"I'm sorry about I was just trying to trick them into thinking that I was dead in order to attack them and then escape." said Loki "What were you even thinking coming here? Didn't you already have the idea that they are dangerous, when the last time they were on Earth?"

"A 'thank you' would have been great." Said Darcy sarcastically and then annoyed "I'm trying to save you and all you do is scolding at me. But anyway, let's get out of here before those creeps come back. Besides why are they after you? I mean you would think after the last time they wouldn't come to you for your problems." But before Loki could say anything, the Chitari came back and looks ready to fight and finish off Loki again and who ever else stands in their way on getting what they want.

"Let's just say that we have some unfinished business together that they want to accomplish from the last time." said Loki "and I'll explain everything later. That is if there is a later." With looking at the two closly and trying to figure out which to attack first. Since the Chitari figure that if they attack one of them, then the other would attack back.

"I'll deal with them." said Loki instantly "You need to go now" Which caught Darcy by surprise and knew that she wasn't just going to leave Loki just like that.

"and leave you with these freaks to deal with." said Darcy immediately after her roommate said that "I didn't try to distract these creeps for nothing you know."

"Darcy this is too dangerous and plus I think you helped enough." Said Loki "Since thanks to your meddling the Chitari now knows that I'm alive they now won't stop at nothing to kill me."

"But I can help." protested/argued Darcy to her roommate refusing to just give in just like that.

"Even if you can, but I don't think I can live with myself if you get yourself killed by something as little as this." responded Loki immediately as honest as he can "Especially if it's something that's my fault to begin with."

"Yeah I can tell that you must have made some deal with these guys." said Darcy cassuly "Though the next time you make a deal with someone, just make sure that whoever you make that deal with doesn't want to kill you if you ever fail to keep your end of the bargain to not accept."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Just go now." said Loki hastily "Since they want to deal with me, If you stay then you would put yourself in danger and will be a easy target and the Chitari will use you to get to me. Along with the fact that you might die from this and-"

"You know that's not such a bad idea." interjected the other who was starting to get bored of the two recent roommates' argument and ready to do some action and do what they came back to Earth to do. "Get her boys." With that the rest of the Chitari came and grab Darcy and try so hard to hold her tight to keep her from struggling and escaping.

"Let me go or I'll break free and give you a life full of pain or something." treatend Darcy angrily at the Chitari who is holding/binding her tight around their arms and hands.

"I would like to see that." said the other sarcastically before he turns his full attention to Loki and then continues " Look here's my bargain to you, if you give yourself up and let us deal and do whatever we want with you then we'll let your little friend go and if you don't surrender then you can say goodbye to your friend and start planning her barriel. Be sure to think wisely since you only have one chance to make a decision. The choice is yours." Which now Loki don't know what to do that will probably get both of them out of there alive and what choice he should make that would benifit everyone except the Chitari. Since right now it's looks like there's no way put of escaping.

* * *

**So that's chapter 12, sorry if it's turns out to be in a deal of anyform. It's just that school started and I won't be as frequent with updates as before. But I'll try to update as much as frequent as I can and try to make fewer delays as much as I can. See ya in the next update.**


	14. Chapter 13

Loki already coming up with a plan, is ready to see how dumb the Chitari are. Since if his plan works then they'll all will be happy and safe, that is until the Chitari got in trouble with Thanos when he punish them for bringing back a fake Loki with them. Which once they leave and then Loki could begin laughing at them. But first he has to do his plan in order to get them to leave first.

"If I give myself up, then you'll let her go, is that the deal?" Asked Loki to double check that he's not going to get fooled by these things and wind up killing Darcy instead of letting her go.

"That is the deal." confirmed the Other as honestly as he could. Once Loki feel like that he can safely assume that the Chitari are telling the truth then he begins to do his plan.

"I'll go with you, under the condition that you let her go." said Loki cunningly. Which caught the other,the other Chitari and Darcy by surprise as exactly as Loki suspected and planned. Now it's time for the next part that as he predicted what might happen next.

"Really?" said the other in disbelief at Loki's quickness of giving in. Since he thought that Loki would be putting up more of a fight and he was going to have to drag him back to Thanos but this was too easy. The rest of the Chitari and Darcy were surprised themselves. Since the Chitari figured that they probably would have to help the Other drag him back and Darcy thought that Loki would probably have put up more of a fight then just give himself up just like that.

"Really, that is if you let her go." said Loki "Since if you don't then I see no reason why to let you take me to Thanos for my death sentence if you don't keep your end of the bargain. Just let her go now and then I'll come with you calmly without a word said."

"Loki you can't give yourself up to them!" said Darcy in protest "Just find another way to get us out of here, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, since it's my fault that they're here right now " said Loki "and it will probably do all of the worlds more good if I went with them then everyone won't have to deal with me anymore. But I will only go with them if they can show me that they'll keep their end of the bargain first." Which the Chitari began to grow nervous of where this might be leading.

"We would prefer it that if you come with us and then release the human later." said the Other still suspicious about Loki giving in just like that.

"Well then you might as well forget about me coming with you." said Loki nonchalantly "Since I don't know if I can trust you to keep your end of the bargain and I'll probably would rather just walk away now if I don't know if you will really going to let her go first." Which his response is starting to worry both sides. Since Darcy doesn't want to die in the clutches of the Chitari and will forever be mad at Loki if he leaves her here just like that. The Chitari doesn't want Loki to leave since they are not in the mood to go on some wild goose chase in London after him. Plus they don't think tgey want to know what would happen if they go back to Thanos and tell him that Loki refuse to come with them. So it looks like in order to get Loki to come with them without an argument they have no choice.

"Fine release the mortal and grab a hold of him." ordered the other to the rest of the Chitari. Which they immediately obeyed him by releasing Darcy first and then grabbing a hold of Loki. Which Darcy knew that she has to try to stop them now or else she'll never forgive herself if she fails. Plus if she somehow managed to get Thor and Jane to believe her that Loki is alive and let him get caught and taken away from the Chitari then Darcy knew that she might never hear the end of it. Which will also might result in both of them forever mad at her, loosing her internship with Jane and probably get shunned by both Thor and Jane for the rest of her life.

"You all can't just take him just like that!" said Darcy defensively "I won't let you guys do this!" Which Darcy's defensively attitude made all the Chitari laugh. Since if you're alien beings trying to get a former coworker that failed you and recently reformed, then his current new roommate comes in and believes she can stop without a team or superpowers. If you were the Chitari then the idea would make you laugh too.

"He's no longer your concern and if you dare try to fight us then we'll kill you without a second thought." treteand the Other "Take him away to Thanos." With that the Chitari obayed and took Loki away back to their leader. Great I now lost Loki to these freaks and the world might be at stake with another world domination sceme from outer space. thought Darcy sarcasticly and frustrated with the situation What could be better?

"I was beginning to think that they'd never leave." said a voice behind Darcy and she quickly turned around once she heard it and found Loki behind her. Darcy couldn't believe her eyes and wonder if she was dreaming or did the Chitari managed to succeed in killing them. So she figured it might be best if she can test it. So Darcy punched Loki as hard as she can to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But it turns out that she wasn't.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure that you were really here and it wasn't an allusion." said Darcy afterwards before Loki could say anything. But before anyone can say anything Darcy punched him again and said "That was for nearly giving me a heart attack and deceiving me like that!"

"I just did that since I needed your reaction to be as real as possible." explains Loki quickly before Darcy punched him again "and it was the only way I can think of that can bring both of us out safely and alive. "

"You could have told me!" said Darcy angrily "I could have kept a secret and acted like if I didn't know. Plus I could have acted like I'm against you sacrificing yourself to save me."

"There was no other way to tell you without looking too suspicious." said Loki briefly "along with the fact it was the only way I can think of to save you without any of us being killed."

"Ok but what was that all about?" asked Darcy "Why are they all the sudden after you? Since what happened at New York all happened a year ago and they could just move on already."

"I'll explain everything once we get back to your home." said Loki "Since I have about enough of this place for tonight, Morning almost about to come and people will start coming around here and see me and the fact that they'll be back when they realize that they brought back an allusion not the real me once they get yelled at by Thanos." Which they both left the scene and went back to the a apartment building.

* * *

A few minutes later

When they finally got back to the apartment, happy that they're alive and that they are back in one piece and safe. But before anyone of them could relax and rest from recent events. Darcy was ready for some answers and she knew she need to know now.

"So are you going to tell me why were they after you or not?" demanded Darcy Since I'm ready to know what's going on and I'm ready to know now." Which once Darcy said that Loki became nervous and began to question himself whether or not tell Darcy about Thanos plan or not.

"It's a long and complicated story." said Loki simply hoping that Darcy would drop the subject.

"Well tell me anyway." said Darcy instantly "Since I want to know what's going on and if these things are planning to take over this world again then I want to be ready for anything." Which leaving Loki unsure what to do since he can either tell her what's going on or keep it to himself and figure something out on his own. Since both seem like tempting options and would do a bit good for the current situation. If he told Darcy then he could get her to help him figure something out, but if he doesn't tell her then he could keep it a secret and keep everyone in this world safe. But right now Loki doesn't know what might be the best thing to do.

* * *

**Will Loki decide to tell Darcy what he found out from the Chitari that Thanos is up to or not? Find out in the next udate of Redemption. Plus I'm back, sorry for the delay it's just that a lot of things were going on that kept me busy but I have some more time now. **


	15. Chapter 14

Loki figured that it might be best and time to tell Darcy the truth. Since she'll probley going to find out the truth eventually. Plus it will save him from answering a lot of annoying questions later. Besides what harm can telling Darcy bring?

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone about what I just told you?" asked Loki nervously about the decision he just about to make.

"Of course I won't tell anyone." responded Darcy "I mean who would believe me if I told them that you are alive and on earth at this very moment and some weird dumb alien guy with his crazy alien army were back on earth. Which the only people who saw them was us. They'd probley be thinking of one thing for sure, that I'm crazy!"

Which Loki silently admitted to himself that Darcy does make a good point since Thor probley told a few people on both Asgard and Earth by now and word will soon spread and people will soon start thinking that he either died or in some jail cell in Asgard. So even if Darcy just blurt it out of nowhere then no one might take her seriously and won't even bother to listen to Darcy at all.

"Fine you win I'll tell you everything I know about Thanos." said Loki giving in.

"Wait who with the what now?" interjected Darcy

"Thanos is the leader of the chitari." said Loki briefly explaining "They obay his every command and will follow his orders regardless. You didn't think that I found a bunch of strange beings which I resulted in brainwashing and train them to do my bidding did you?"

"I think everyone thought you did something like that." responded Darcy "So tell me more about Thanos, who is he and what are his motives? How did you meet him? Where is he from? What kind of alien freak is he exactly?"

"He's a titan. I met him in this unknown relm that is unknown to most beings but I was the most unfortunate to discover it." said Loki "After I fell from the Bifrost, I was on my own. Not knowing where I was, all alone. Then I met him, Thanos offered me an offer to become king and all the power in the entire universe. But first I have to take over Midgard in order for him to keep his end of the bargain."

"Now that's a rotten deal." said Darcy instantly "You kept your end of the bargain and then he sent a alien army after you ready to kill you and all that stuff."

"Don't worry I won't and can you stop interrupting my story. We won't get anywhere if you keep interrupting me like this." said Loki exasperatedly

"Sorry I was just curious that's all." responded Darcy "Carry on."

"Fine, If I didn't kept my end of the bargain then they'd treatend to find, torture and kill me on the spot." said Loki with a heavy sigh "Which even though I've failed they never had the chance to do so since I was stuck on Asgard in some cell and they couldn't do so without causing some sort of disturbance like you saw today and plus Thanos is plotting something and it's something big that could potentially not just ambush me or try to get another Asgardian who has been diseaved all of his life and discover that he's a frost giant from Joutehiem to take over Midgard again. This is something as big as anililating every single realm know to beings of all kind."

"Oh snap." said Darcy immediately after her new roommate said that "How is he going to do that? Why does he want to make every world with everyone in it explode? What are we going to do? I mean I can handle weird alien treats and a huge workload but I don't think I can handle- I mean!"

"Can you calm down for a moment and let me explain. At this rate it will take us a century to get through this conversation." said Loki with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

"Sorry I can't help it, what you're telling me is getting more intense by the minute." said Darcy "Just keep going already, I want to know what happens that's all."

"Thanos just wants to impress the love of his life,the infamous mistress death." said Loki "Who's he's willing to do anything to impress her and if it means to anilate all the realms with everyone in it so be it. Though death does not share the same regards towards him. He needs six stones called the Infinity stones in order to do it and a gauntlet which is in Odin's vault right now as we speak in order to anillate the world."

"whoa wait, so basically Thanos just wants to take over the world to just impress some girl who he has a crush?" said Darcy in disbelief "Now that's dumb. I mean come on, I can already see the headlines in some paper that is if they had enough time to write the story. A crazy alien goes berserk and tries to destroy/take over the world which will wind up killing everyone in process to just impress a girl who's not even into him. The only good thing that it would bring to anyone is news papers and gossip magazines will probley get a lot of people wanting to buy themselves a copy of something as ridiculous as this."

"You think?" said Loki sarcastically

"This is bad so how do we stop him?" asked Darcy catching Loki by surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly." said Loki "Did you just said 'we' and just ask on how do we stop Thanos?"

"Well yeah since we're the only ones who knows about this and we should try to stop him." said Darcy determinedly "I mean if we don't who will?"

"I don't know maybe my brother and his friends or someone from Asgard." said Loki "Look I don't go around saving people or the world. It is not part of the Loki job description as some would put it."

"But Loki you did save people from the robbery to that fire and how you also saved Thor and Jane back in the dark world." said Darcy encouraging "I mean you are already a hero and I'm sure you would be awesome as a full plege superhero I mean think of it no one would expect you of all people or alien to be willing to help and save others."

"That's exactly my point and besides there's no way I can do this without getting exposed to the public." said Loki pointing out the most obious fact of all of this which Darcy had to admit that he does have a good point.

"Hey I have a idea, but first do Asgardians have or read comics?" asked Darcy, which she got Loki to look at her absolutely confused at the question. A few minutes later Darcy went to her room and grab the first comic she laid her hands on and turn to a page with a guy about to turn into his alter-ego a superhero and then hand it to Loki once she gets back to the room.

"Don't you see it's a normal guy who seems normal and all that but he's not." explained Darcy "Then when trouble calls he take off the suit and put on a cape and he becomes a superhero. Plus the best part is that no one even knows that the guy is the superhero."

"Midgardians fall for that?" asked Loki surprised at how gulliable people in this realm could be if they can't recognized one of them of their own as the hero that could save them from anything. Just due to a mask and a costume.

"Yeah they do." responded Darcy "Look I know that you may find it silly now running around in a costume and saving people but it could work. You can start off saving a few people or we could try to get the infinity stones before he does and then-"

"Darcy can you stop talking about this nonesense?" said Loki annoyed at the idea of him becoming a hero "There's no way I'm ever going to become a hero and it's never going to happen. So can you just forget this mad idea and move on. With that he walked away and began to get ready for bed which Darcy knew that no amount of persaudsion will ever convince her new roommate out of his stubborness. She's now wondering if Thor ever has these problems, so that way she could ask him for tips. But she can't due to the fact that she might accidentally revel that Loki's alive. But Thor or no Thor, Darcy knows one thing that she's not going to give up that easily.

* * *

**Ok it's finnally here chapter 14! I hope it's was worth the wait. First of I would like to thank all of you for your patience and loyalty to this story by sticking to it ****despite the delay and not abandoning it altogether. Along with I feel like I owe all of you an apology, for making you wait like this. It's just that a lot of drama was happening in my life and not to mention school got in the way that I haven't had time to write this story. But I want you all to know that I haven't abanodoned it or would ever try to disapoint or betray my readers. I can't promise that the troubles in my life will stop right now and that it would lead me to give you all my undivided attention. But I can promise to try to be as consistent as I can and make this and any future stories as good as I can. Now it's official Raven862 is back! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

It's been an uneasy night for Loki, since not only he had a busy and rough day but he could hardly sleep at all. Since when ever he's thinking hard on something it avoids him from ever falling asleep. The thought and the image of him being a hero still makes Loki gag. Since he thought that the moment he left Asgard was the moment he can start having a quiet life for himself and go into hiding. Not to go around superheroing, but since he met Darcy it wasn't what he thought it would be. Since at every moment he had to either make an illusion or hide somewhere or having to save someone in order to protect his secret or being blackmailed to stop crime in order to have a place to live. In other words things seem to not be working out, accordng to Loki that it might be best that if he either try to talk to Darcy about his feelings towards this or just leave right there and then without even saying a word.

But then again where would he go if he just left? Since no one else except Darcy knows that he's alive and plus if he goes out in the open then Thanos and his Chitari soldiers will be waiting for him and with how things look like right now Loki won't make it out alive or in one piece in general. Especially now that Thanos is looking for the infinity stones and with the stones' power, he doesn't stand a chance against the stones' power to defeat Thanos long enough for him to escape.

But who was Loki kidding? There was no way things would work out even if the avengers were around, since Thanos is so powerful and he's probably going to target them, Darcy and maybe Jane in order to find out where he is. If Thanos receives the answer 'I don't know' or 'he died' then Thanos wouldn't buy it and accuse them of lying and might either take them as their prisoners or worse kill them right there and then. Which Loki would never forgive himself if he let that happened and if Thanos doesn't kill him then Odin will for lying and tricking everyone in the first place including the all father himself. One thing for sure is that Loki knows it won't end well and he might receives a worser punishment than a life time sentence itself and then he might as well help Odin plan his own funeral before the execution. Which will happen the first minute he ever steps foot into Asgard.

Soon before Loki even knew it was before he could think any more of the situation, he fell asleep into a strange deep slumber. While he slept Loki began to have a strange dream which is one of the strangest dreams anyone could have in general. Since at the start of it , it was almost like Loki was in some strange void. It couldn't be the space he went to after he fell from the Bifrost. This place seems strange and mysterious that it's no wonder it seems like no one besides him was there. So that's what Loki thought until he sensed some kind of movement around him.

"Who's there?" demanded Loki defensively once he got the feeling that he's not alone. Soon it will turn out that to his surprise this mysterous stranger turns out to not a stranger at all.

"Loki don't you recognize my voice or have you forgotten?" said the voice "Since I know that I'll never forget you. In fact a mother would never forget her own son ever." Then on cue the figure in merge from the shadows and revealed herself. It turns out that the stranger was Frigga

"Mother... But how can you be here? Since it's not possible that someone who died to make any sort of contact to anyone who is alive." said Loki "But does it really matter? I'm just really happy to see you again."

"I am as well delighted to see you as well Loki." said Frigga happy to see that her son was as happy to see her despite what happened between them.

"Before you say anything I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you back there in my cell." said Loki full of emotion "If I could go back through time and tae them back I would. But I can't all I can do now is just apologies and hope someday you would forgive me, which I won't blame you if you would never will. Since I deserve you're rejection, but I hope someday that you will forgive me and consider me as you're son." Which to Loki's surprise he wasn't going to feel rejected by his own mom anytime soon.

"Loki of course I forgive you." said Frigga "Who would I be if I don't? But I do know a way for you to make it up to me and everyone else you have also hurt."

"Yes mother anything." said Loki "What is it?"

"Do as your friend suggested, become a hero and help others." said Frigga "Since you and your friend are the only ones who knows about Thanos is planning and the only ones who can do anything at all to stop him."

"But I can't since not only no one knows that I'm alive but I'm not the hero type." said Loki "I can't do any good in this world except make things easier for titans to anillate the world by doing them the favor of doing most of the work. I'm not good at anything except hurting and killing beings for my own benefit and I'm nothing but a monster like in all of those children stories that I was read to when I was younger." Loki turned his back for a brief moment to try to hide all of his emotions from his late mother believing that nothing he would say would ever make up for everything he has done in the most recent years.

"You're not a monster Loki don't call yourself that, you were just hurt by the truth." said Frigga confortly "Anyone would be hurt if they find out that they've lived a lie all throughout their own lives."

"But it doesn't make it better." said Loki still feeling guilty despite his mother's forgiveness.

"But you can make it better by making it up to others and showing that you are really sorry." said Frigga "Since if it was''t for you all those people you've saved wouldn't be alive today. So become a hero for the good of all of the worlds, if you're really sorry then you know what you have to do." With that they hugged which was really special since it was something they haven't done in a very long time especially when Loki began to become obsesed over power and was thrown in jail because of it. But unfortunately it didn't last forever or as long as Loki would have wanted.

* * *

Soon he woke up and realize that it was nothing but a dream. To Loki's own disappointment and in a strange way he knew it was too good to be true. But he knew one thing that the only way to make it up to everyone was to become a hero even though he really didn't want to but it was what his mom would have wanted. But in order to pull this off, Loki knew that he's going to Darcy's help. So he hurried to her room and woke Darcy up. Though unfortunately Loki didn't look at the time and didn't see that it was 2:30 in the morning. So he quickly knocked on the door loudly that woke up a tired and annoyed Darcy. Which she knew that if she wants Loki to stop knocking on the door and go back to sleep then she has to deal with him.

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" asked Loki nervously to his roommate not knowing how she'll react once he tells her.

"Can it wait till morning?" asked Darcy tiredly "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Loki can tell that she's really eager to get to bed, but this is really important that it can't just be put aside till morning.

"It can't and you'll be happy on what I have to tell you." said Loki trying to make his discussion sound worth it.

"It better be." said Darcy still not impressed of not being woken up this early because Loki has to tell her whatever he needs to tell her that can't wait till later.

"I have come to the decision that you were right that we are the only ones that can stop Thanos and to become a hero in order to stop him." said Loki "Are you ok since you look a little baffle on what I've just said right now."

"Of course I'm baffle surprise or whatever you refer to in shock for what you just said." replied Darcy "What made you even change you're mind? When did this even happened?"

"I'd tell you but you'd probley wouldn't believe me." said Loki "But I'm going to need your help in order to do so. I know you're probley tired right now so we can talk about this more in the morning, I was just too excited that I had to share it with someone. So see you in the morning sleep well." With that Loki left Darcy still standing by the door of her room, not sure what to think of Loki's new found selfless attitude. Along with the fact he just decided to do something that she would have never thought that he would decide to do without some kind of persuasion from her or anyone in general.

"What just happened?" Darcy asked herself as she watch Loki walk away unsure on how to handle the situation itself.


	17. Chapter 16

Once morning hits, Darcy was still surprised at what happened last night. Since it was surprising and almost like a dream. Loki deciding to do good on his own without a bargain, any sort of threat, pleading or anything in general. Something must have changed his mind last night. But Darcy doesn't really care what happened since it made her life a little easier and plus she was wondering what on earth was she going to do if Loki didn't give in. Well at least she doesn't need to worry about that anymore and can just move on. But still how is she going to pull this off?

Especially now that Loki is supposed to be dead and can't be seen anywhere in public. But then again maybe if Loki was wearing a costume he wouldn't get recognize, But the question is how is she going to convince him to go for it. Now that's going to be an accomplishment if Darcy even manages to suceed to convince Loki to go for it. But either way Darcy is just glad that Loki decided to be a hero without any sort of bargaining, threatening or begging. It just made her life so much easier and things better for the world rather for the worse. Soon she made it to the kitchen and got a toster waffle and put it in the toaster. Which she manages to make her breakfast and then join Loki at the table.

"Morning." said Darcy but before Loki got a chance to answer. Darcy continues "So you're still serious about wanting to be a hero right?" Which she's silently hoping that Loki hasn't changed his mind in the last minute and he really wants to just drop the idea.

"Of course I do." said Loki "Why would I back out of my own decision after it has been made? I'm not the type who second guess on my own choices if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed. said Darcy instantly "But we're going to need to figure out how to give you a disguise and maybe even a new name and-"

"Wait a minute I'm not going to dress around like a clown and go by a different name everyday." said Loki firmly "Since I have agreed with your idea not to go out in public and reveal myself to everyone that I'm here and alive. But I do not want to look ridiculous."

"You're not going to look ridiculous." said Darcy reassuringly "In fact that's going to be the least of your worries. Since we need to figure out a way to protect and hide your secret identity. It's the difference between life and death if you let the wrong people know who you are then your doom."

"Ok then how do you propose on how to hide it with a disguise that obviously going to make me feel extremly foolish and it's going to look ridiculous." said Loki still firmly as before.

"Well even if you do then no one will know it's you so quit making this into a bigger deal then it needs to be." said Darcy "So I was thinking that you might want to put on a mask and maybe a suit than we might be able to pull this off."

"Fine anything else I should do that will also humiliate myself?" ask Loki sarcastically with a groan "Or will that be it?"

"I don't know how well are you going to take this but..." began Darcy nervously "You might have to change your name whenever your in costume though." Which it caught Loki really off guard.  
"What?" said Loki imidiatly after Darcy said the very sentence that made him absolutely speechless.

"You know something that will help keep your secret identity a secret." Darcy quickly explained "Superheroes do it all the time in comics and it always work. Plus the best part is that no one will ever know it's you."

"Yeah that's such a brilliant plan that I'm not only going to run into danger risking my life to save billions of strangers everyday and have to now go on a wild goose chase on finding six stones and an gauntlet before a mad titan gets them." said Loki sarcastically "While I'm wearing something so ridiculous and go along with a name that probley as ridiculous as the suit itself and if Thor knew about this then he'd be too busy laughing that yelling at me would be the last thing on his mind because he would be focusing on how ridiculous and embarrassing I look."

"Loki, just hear me out for starters Thor and everyone else won't know it's you. Since you'll be wearing a mask and have some cool superhero name so no one will know it's you." said Darcy "Plus it's actually really cool. I mean I always wanted to be a superhero ever since I was a little kid but due to the fact that I'm not some weird alien from outer space or have a cool metal suit that looks like it came out of a sci-fi movie or some awesome tough girl assassin. I couldn't really do it without getting myself killed. But that doesn't mean that I never wanted to help someone become a hero."

"You're too much of an admirer of these heroes of yours for your own good. You know that right?" asked Loki the most obious question.

"Well at least I have something that I would like to be and do that would help people." said Darcy "Which might do some good in the world."

"At least I have my own reasons why I did it." countered back Loki "Along with not needing anyone's help in order for almost suceeding in Thanos's plans."

"But you still failed." said Darcy in a teasing manner

"Can we get back to the task at hand and stop this childish manner." said Loki imiediatly "Since I would like to start this sooner rather than later."

"Well let's get the costume out of the way and I'm going to need to borrow your Asgardian clothes." Said Darcy "Since I have a friend that could make really good costumes out of the best material ever. So maybe we can get something comfy and it doesn't make you angry that you look like what you would consider a clown."

"What if this friend of yours realize my armor is a little too authentic." Said Loki the most obvious flaw in the plan "If I were there and this person recognize both the matiereal and myself. Then they'll call for help immediately and then we'll both be behind bars."

"Why would I be arrested?" Argued Darcy "I'm not the one who sent evil giant robots to destroy New Mexico and lead an army of aliens who's boss is another mad alien who wants to make the whole universe self destruct. Which the only reason why you teamed up with that jerk is to take over this world."

"You are hiding and helping a fugitive from both Midgard and Asgardin. Along with giving them shelter." Pointed out Loki the most obvious facts "Along with lying to the authorities, which happens to be my brother. Let's not forget helping to cause a disturbance."

"But we didn't cause a disturbance or do anything." Said Darcy in protest. Which Loki immediately rolled his eyes with that statement.

"I know that. But they are not going to believe that I wasn't the one who started the robbery and what happened in the alley last night with the Chitari. They're going to think I'm responsible either way even if I wasn't involve except by putting a stop to it and rember the destruction those aliens did the last time they were here?" said Loki pionting out the facts "I would be very surprise if someone actually listens and take our statements seriously or even believe us at all."

"Now those are really good points." said Darcy instantly "You know I can go out my own. I can just say that a friend of mine and myself are going to a costume party. But this costume was really inappropriate due to recent events and he wants to dress up as a superhero. But the thing is that he finds the Avengers overrated and want to dress up as his own supperhero. Plus I'll even tell her what it should look like and everything that would suit well you and I'll even make it green since you always seem to wear it and it seems to suit you."

"You do know that will never work." said Loki "Since I've noticed since Thor's and that girl's visit that you're a really terrible liar. I'm surprised that they haven't figured out our little secret. Though good choice on the color of this costume."

"What you happen to like the color green?" asked Darcy choosing to ignore Loki's rude comment.

"Yeah of course I do." said Loki "It happens to be my favorite color."

"Well it's mine too." said Darcy which it caused some brief silence between the two of them. But it didn't last long and Darcy was the first to break the silence.

"Anyway I guess I better get going. Since the sooner I get your costume, the sooner we can get started and defeat Thanos." With that Darcy left the apartment and left Loki alone in it. He all the sudden felt like he had a strange feeling towards Darcy like something brand new and he never felt that way towards anyone before. But Loki just huffed at his own feelings and desmises it. I've probley just getting ill and must have caught some strange virus in this realm and I just hope it passes soon thought Loki. But in reality he doesn't know what he's really feeling and hope he would get over it. Along with Darcy coming back quickly because he wants to stop Thanos sooner rather than later. So he could live a quiet life and maybe even leave this place entirely after doing so even if it means going to a different realm.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Loki was reading his books as he waited for Darcy to come back and silently hoping that she knows what's she's doing. Soon he managed to get his wish when Darcy walked inside back through the door. She was there carrying a huge bag that it looks like if Darcy just came from the dry cleaners along with another bag that carries Loki's agrarian suit.

"Ok I described all the things that would make this supersuit cool and at the same time something that you wouldn't be even think of complaining. At least not after the first time you see it or wear it." said Darcy arriving and quickly putting everything down on the couches. Along with quickly pulling out Loki's new suit and to his surprise it wasn't as bad as it looks. Since it was a green body suit that has hits of black and yellow on it. With a golden spark in front of the suit and on a black belt. Along with hints of armor underneath and it obviously got Loki to wonder where on earth did they even get pieces of armor. Even going as far as checking to see his Asgardian clothes and to see if it wasn't some form of imitation. But it was the real thing and it also comes with thick black leather boots.

"Well I have to say that it's not bad." said Loki "It could have been worse but it's not. Though I do wonder where did you get the armor?"

"They had some that was made with asgardianlike metals that were part of a couple Iron man costumes that no one was buying which was crazy." said Darcy "Something about it being too heavy and uncomfortable to wear. But that's plain ridiculous and let's see how it looks on you." With that Loki used his magic and the suit automatically was on him. Now he looks cool thought Darcy All we need is the mask, a name and we're ready to go.

"Ok you're already cool already. Now let's see what you look like with the mask on." said Darcy with that she took out the mask. Loki immediately stopped her from putting it on him to get a quick look on it. The mask itself was green as well though the eye lids are in this black material that despite not being able to see the eyes but it doesn't mean that Loki can't see it. Due to the material and a little help of Loki's magic it fixed any future vision problems. Along with two yellow sticking horns on top. After a quick observe of his new superhero suit, Loki put on the mask. Then he went to the nearest mirror to look at himself and he didn't look like himself. Loki all the sudden felt like if he was all the sudden teleported in one of Darcy's comic books and he doesn't know whether or not he should be disgusted by his look or feel absolutely ridiculous. But he does know how to respond to this.

"Do you really expect me to go out in public and to risk my life to stop Thanos dressed up like this?" asked Loki "I would never go out like this especially when it comes to putting myself in danger for other people."

"Well I think you look cool." said Darcy "Plus it's not just saving people. You also have to fight for what's right, defeat Thanos and save the world. Along with bringing justice to the world. All nine of them."

"If you're so into being a superhero why don't you or get my brother and his friends do it?" asked Loki full of annoyance "Since you seem to be into this superhero idea and is willing to make me do this against my own will. I just wanted to live a quiet life away from everything that recently happened and what I care about."

"In a perfect world, I would be more than happy to do so." said Darcy getting a little frustrated "I'd probley have my own cool powers and be part of the Avengers along with having a lot of cool adventures and battles. Also with the fact that no crazy alien would be planning to anilate the world or going on a wild goose chase for a bunch of magic rocks and a glove. Then in the meantime you would be living a quiet and normal life away from it all. But that's not how things are so quit complaining. Let's come up with a superhero name quick before you actually go out and save someone."

"So what names have you exactly came up with?" asked Loki still a little annoyed "Unless you're going to call me like horn guy or something. Plus why did you added the horns to the mask? Arn't you worried someone might figure out that it's me?"

"I just wanted to add something that still makes you you. Plus your helmet seems to be one of the cool things you were wearing during the invasion." Said Darcy "I already came up with a few ideas that could be actually make cool superhero names. I came up with Green Beatle, Sparkman, Count green and mystery man." Which the list made Loki groaned and rolled his eyes at the very ideas of names.

"You know they ar really good ideas." Said Loki in a monotone undetecting voice.

"Really? You think so?" Asked Darcy automatically surprised that Loki actually like her ideas "For once in your life you like my ideas?"

"Yes I do and really believe that it would be a bunch of good names for me." Said Loki " That is if I want to get beaten up badly and become the biggest laughing stock in this world's history. Plus don't get me started on the nine realms."

"Ok Mr smarty pants do you have any better ideas?" Said Darcy full of annoyance of his remark "Since if you do then be sure to tell me right here and now."

"Well I do like the term mystery if that helps to narrow down or create some new choices regarding it." said Loki "So have any better ideas? At least I made things easier on you." Which It caused Darcy to think for a moment and then she suddenly came up with something

"As a matter of fact I just did." said Darcy "How about Mysto?  
"Mysto?" asked Loki surprised that Darcy came up with another idea that quickly into her head. Along with not knowing whether he should laugh or scoff at the name since it's sounds really ridiculous and it wasn't even a word in any dictionary.

"Yeah why not?" said Darcy "It's has the first three letters of mystery in it and it's has a cool ring to it. Plus I kinda like it better then the first few ideas."

"Fine let's stick with it and end this pointless discussion already." said Loki annoyed "Now can we get on with this and get this all over with."

"Ok let's start on the simple question, how are we going to get all of the gems first?" Said Darcy "Do you know where they all might be?"

"I may not know where all of them might be. But I do know where some of them are and what some of them are." said Loki.

"Awesome tell me." Said Darcy excitedly "Since time is on the escensese and if we're going to do something it has to be right now."

"Well I know that the tesseract which contains an infinity gem contains and the gauntlet is at Asgard." said Loki "Though I sometimes think that Odin's sepetar might have a infinity gem."

"Great now we need to get ready." said Darcy immidiatly after Loki finished and capturing him by surprise. Which is now a new record though Loki silently by himself she's the person that can surprise me the most. But what she wants is crazy.

"What?" said Loki immediately "Where are you planning to go?"

"Asgard where else?" responded Darcy "So now let's get going and lead the way already."

"There's no way that I'm going to Asgard especially this soon." said Loki instantly "I'm now apparently thought as a dead criminal over there now. I can't just go in and hope no one will notice me. Since Heimdale or Odin could figure out that I'm still alive and you're basically suggesting to break into Odin's vault where the highest security in all of the known worlds. If we both get caught then the consequences will be worser than a simple prison sentence."

"Come on what's the worse that can happen?" said Darcy "Plus they don't know me and you're Mysto in that costume. Let's get going and do this already." With that she began to head out and straight to where she originally found and met Loki. Which Loki then quickly followed her hoping that he could find a way to stop her, already knowing that this is a bad idea.

* * *

**Alright it's finally here! The next chapter of Redemption and I'm sorry that it took this long. It's just that I had a lot things to deal with since my life has became ****hectic once again due to school and personal reasons. Along with the fact that I also have two other fanfics to worry about besides Redemption. Along with another one in the works and my personal writing. But I'm going to try to do better and this time I mean it. I will try to be better and try to stop making crazy delays like this again. I would like to thank you all for staying loyal to this story and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next update :) Plus if Loki's costume sounds ****weird just so you know I am not a fashion designer and writing is more my passion rather than fashion. So I'm sorry if it sounds weird or make you gag or anything. But I hope that you all enjoy it and again I'm really sorry.**


	18. Chapter 17

As Darcy continues to head towards where she first found Loki. Which he is currently behind her trying to stop Darcy from somehow getting him involved in something that could give both of them an execution or trap with either Thanos or an angry Odin ready to give both of them not only just a prison sentence. But a crueler punishment that will ruin everything for both of them. Though it might do some good for the world if they get the Infinity gems before Thanos but at what cost do they have to eventually pay?

"Darcy wait up." said Loki quickly trying to catch up to Darcy. But until finally he caught up to her and grabbing her full attention.

"Look you can try to talk me out of this all you want. But it's not going to work." said Darcy "Since I've made up my mind and know that you may not like this idea. But we're the only ones who knows about Thanos and his plans for the universe after he gets all of the Infinity gems. If we don't stop him then who will?" With that Loki managed to have some time to think for himself and he realized one thing that Darcy was right. Like it or not, they were the only ones who can stop Thanos and they have to do it. For the fate of the world, the innocent and themselves they need to do this. From where things are going it doesn't look like Loki had that much of a choice and he knew that if they were going to do something it has to be right the first time. Since the last thing he wants is to let Darcy exspsirence how angry Odin can get and what are the consequences they have to face because of this.

"Alright you win, we'll go to Asgard and then get those gems." said Loki giving in "But before we go anywhere and break into any vault. We're going to need to come up with a plan or else we're going to need to make ourselves comfortable in some prison cell. Along with hoping that Odin doesn't give both of us or at least myself an execution."  
"Why would you think that he would give you an execution?" asked Darcy curiously "I mean isn't he supposed to be your dad? I don't think dads are suppose to plan any form their kids execution."  
"Well he is supposibly is my father despite whether or not I'm adoptive. But according to Asgardian law if you commit treason then you have to face a public execution." explained Loki "But due to me being once a prince of Asgard and due to my mother's persuasion. Odin decided to just give me a life sentence and forbad anyone to see me including my own mother and Thor. Which it probley caused Thor to want to believe that I am dead then rebel against Odin's orders. So I was alone in my cell for the majority of the time with the exception of my mother who visited me despite his orders through a hologram. That is until I told her that she wasn't my mother. But for the majority of my time as a prisoner I was mostly alone. Even if I managed to escape my past and those terrible things that's what I will always alone." From the way Loki said it, Darcy began to feel sorry for Loki. Since in a weird way due to her own past she knows how he feels when it comes to these things. This is one of the few times Darcy ever saw Loki as a real person. Not just some made up super villain from a movie or comic book . From that moment on Darcy knew that she's going to continue to see Loki as that no matter what others might say.

"You know that you're not alone this time." said Darcy comfortingly "Plus I know exactly how you feel when it comes to dads and people coming at you because they don't support you or at least not truly loving you for the most part." With that she turned away trying hard to compress her emotions. Loki wanted to know how Darcy knew about how it felt to go through what he had to go through. But trusting his better judgement, he knew that it might be best if he doesn't ask and respect her privacy. If it wasn't well known or stated by either himself, Thor or maybe even Odin then he probley wouldn't have wanted someone to ask about his past. So he chose to stay quiet and focus on their mission and think up some sort of plan on how to break in and get out of Odin's vault without getting themselves arrested.

"I was thinking that maybe since no one has ever seen or officially met you on Asgard. So I was thinking that maybe you should disgise yourself as an Asgardian and distract the guards." said Loki "So that way it will be easier for me to get in and get the infinity gems and the Gauntlet."  
"Now that's sounds like a really cool idea." said Darcy instantly and excitedly "So can I be a warrior once we enter Asgard and do this?" Which her request instantly surprised Loki and he automatically knew that this girl wasn't like any other he have ever met in any world.  
"I'm going to safely assume that you're not into all of the gowns and glamor that comes to being as Asgardian?" asked Loki instantly.

"Nah I'm more of a tomboy at heart who have the brains of a scientist." said Darcy "You see Loki, I've always been the oddball of the group everywhere I go. It always seems like that I never fit in and people always treated me like if I was some kind of wierdo for it. Well except Jane that is. Along with Erik, Ian and your brother too." With that statement it made Loki symphonies with Darcy even more since he can already imagine what it must have been like for Darcy to go through what she must have went through during possibly her childhood and beyond. He was a misfit when he was child in Asgard and was constantly made fun of or criticize for his interest in magic and books. Maybe there was more to this girl then you would think from just meeting her.

"You know if you ever need a companion to talk to, I can be of service when it comes to chatting about your life and it's problems." offered Loki "Since all I can do is just sit down and listen if you ever want to talk whatever that is in your mind. Since I've been in a similar position myself and know what is like from my own experience."

"Wow thanks Loki, that's really thoughtful of you." said Darcy instantly "Are you always so full of surprises?"  
"Only in my best moods and if I'm not busy trying to take over the world in anyway I can." said Loki "But my surprises occur the majority of my time." Which Darcy tried to hide a giggle since her question was a rhethorical question and he unintentionally made it into a sassy remark.

"Ok as I was saying, you will be dressed up as an Asgardian and distract anyone near or inside the vault. So that way they'll never know that I'm in there." continued Loki "Which I'm going in to search for any signs of the gauntlet or the Infinity gems and once I obtain them. Then I will give you the signal that I'm going to create with my magical powers. Once you see the signal then you will head towards the portal then I'll meet you there."

"Got it." Said Darcy immiediatly "Though I do have one question."

"What is it?" Asked Loki really annoyed and impatiently. Since he really just want to go through the hidden portal and do the plan already.

"When we do this... Will we have a chance to beat up any Chitari or Asgardians while we're there?" Asked Darcy excitedly. Which her question made Loki immediately surprise and knew that she shouldn't be looking forward to beating up every Asgardian that tries to attack them and should be more focus on getting the Infinity gems and getting out of Asgard alive and undetected.

"I think we should be more focus on trying to find our best means to accomplish this and not letting anyone find out who we are and escape alive." Said Loki "Not keeping count on how many Asgardians we fight in order to stay alive. Now come on the sooner we get this over with. The sooner we can stop Thanos and return to our everyday lives. Along with pretending that this never happened to begin with."

"Sure fine Loki whatever you say." said Darcy already rolling her eyes at the Asgardian. Soon the two of them went through the portal which it instantly led them to Asgard. Before Loki could say anything... all he noticed was how amazed she is by the very sight of Asgard. Plus for some reason he felt really happy that he managed to make Darcy feel good. But he knew that he should ignore all of these sentimental feelings. Since Loki knew that they are absolutely useless and won't help them get the Infinity gems and defeat Thanos.

"Wow I can't believe that you used to live here and just left everything like that." said Darcy "I mean if it were me I would totallly stay even if it means I could get some luxury out of it. Do you get any luxury in just living in Asgard?"

"Well as a prince I did have some but I have to deal with training and have to put with the highest expectations that a prince of Asgard could have for when it comes to fighting any form of threats against the realm." said Loki "We do get a bit. But the majority of the time we had to fight for any reason as long as it defends Asgard and all it's glory. Though I was never a happy camper with all of these high expectations of how men needs to be in order to gain respect especially a prince. I just felt like I had to hide myself from everyone in order to gain their respects especially from my father. Though during at the time I felt like he favored Thor for everything he does even after he banished him. Even though now I know that he does care for me, I just wish that he would show that affection to me in the same room without an allusion." Darcy immediately began to understand why and how Loki became the person that led the Chitari to take over Earth and for some strange reason she began to relate to him due to her own personal experiences when it came to having some form of trouble when it comes to parents and society's high expectations.

"Look I kinda know how you feel." said Darcy instantly "But let's not get into all of that stuff and just focus on this mission already." Loki can tell that Darcy is a little uneasy, but ultimatly decided to respect her privacy and it might be better not to ask her until they know each other pretty well and when Darcy feels ready to tell him. Since from what he saw and experience from his short time of staying with her, he knew if he ever dare tries to ask about something like this then he'll find himself homeless on earth with nothing to wear but his Mysto costume for the rest of his life.

"Ok I know a hidden passageway that's close by that could get us into the palace without anyone not even Heimdall finding out that we're even here." said Loki "Plus the best part is that no one not even Odin or Thor knows about it." Which it got Darcy to remain focus on the mission and she quickly started to follow his lead in a non Darcy like way. Loki began to wonder whether or not if he should say something to at least tell Darcy that she's not alone or just leave Darcy alone when it comes to whatever happened that got her to be like this. Loki decided it might be best to do the second option for now until they both get to know each other a little better that is.

Soon they arrived at the secret passageway and was about to enter it. That is before Loki remember something that was extremely important in order for their plan to work. He turned to Darcy and immediately used his magic in order to make Darcy wear this strong Asgardian armor that could protect her from all types of Asgaurdian attacks. Which it immediately appeared on her. But without another word they headed in and continued to go through the secret passageway in deep silence and without a word being said to one another. Once they were almost at the end of the passageway, Loki decided to break the silence and say something that at least affects the mission.

"There's a guard in front of the vault and this passageway leads us directly towards the vault and once we get out I'm going to turn invisible and you are going to go talk with the guards. Make sure to continue talking to them until I come out with the infinity gems and the gauntlet."

"Ok got it." said Darcy "So exactly how long do I have to talk to these guys? Since they might find that something's up if I apear out of nowhere and began to have a friendly conversation."  
"I have the slightest idea and just use your imagination." said Loki a little annoyed for her questions that obviously have a really obvious answer. "Since it clear that you have a ton to use." Which Darcy just rolled her eyes and then soon once they made it to the exit, Darcy was the first who came out and then headed straight towards the guards ready to have a friendly conversation with them. But instead of going in front of them, she decided to sneak up and surprise them.

"Hello boys." said Darcy from the back. Which captured the the guards in surprise and they were ready to attack, but they quickly put down their wepons once they saw her. "Do you guys know where a girl like me could train for a royal guard? Plus how hard is it for someone to become a royal guard." Which resulted in the guards immiedialty becoming distracted and decided to try to play along with Darcy's 'desire' of becoming a royal guard. But little do the two of them knew was that Loki invisibly sneaked past them and managed to get into the vault right under their noses. Once Darcy saw both the door opened and closed, she couldn't help but grin since she knew that Loki made it inside the vault and probley on his way to get the Infinity gems.

* * *

**A couple minutes later**

Loki quickly got into the vault as fast as he could and then he decided to quickly get the Infinity gems and the gauntlet as fast as he can. So that way they can leave without any of the guards figure out what Darcy is really up to or kick her out and then he'll have to find her which will make things more difficult for them. He headed straight towards where he remembers where the gauntlet was since the last time Loki was in the vault. But once Loki found it and opened the vault, he quickly noticed that the vault itself was empty and there was nothing there. Except the pedestal that it was originally standing on, it seems like that Asgard was been robbed blind and no one had even bother to even check if the rooms to make sure if there was anything missing.

Loki already fearing the worse, raced across the vault to see if the stones were still there and they came all the way there for nothing. But from a quick look around he manage to find the tesseract completely unharmed and without a second thought he grabbed and walked away from the room. At least he managed to get one infinity gem and Loki soon make his way to another secret passageway that he knows off that would lead to the throne room. Since Loki remembered his theory and quickly went into the throne room. Before he went in, Loki quickly checked if there was any signs of Odin, another Asgardian or some guard in general before he makes his move. Once he feels like the coast is clear, he went over to spot where the Gungnir is held and then quickly grabbed it and then make an allusion of the septar so that way no one will suspect that it's missing. That is until Odin tries to grab it and then discovers that it was nothing but a allusion and realize that it's missing. After he grabbed both of the objects he quickly headed where the guards were guarding the door already distracted by Darcy and then quickly made a spark of magic to try to capture her attention. Once Darcy saw it she began to move back a little bit and trying to separate herself from the guard.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys but I kinda have to go to training and running late as it is." said Darcy already backing away from them "So bye." With that she quickly ran away from them and hurried to Loki, leaving the guards really confused. Once she made towards him, she noticed that he has just Gungnir and the tesseract in his arms.

"So is that all you could find?" she asked in a loud whisper "Since I thought you said that the gauntlet is here."  
"I checked the vault and it seems like that Thanos stole it before we did. The same goes for the other stone." said Loki "But we'll worry about that later, since right now we have to go before anyone else sees one of us or worse both of us. It's a good thing that there's a hidden portal near by us back to Earth." With that they hurried to the portal and they managed to go through it as fast as they could.

The portal soon got them both in downtown London, they noticed that there was a giant clock right nearby. Darcy immediately knew that they were close to Big Ben and fortunately there was a subway station that is nearby and they could take that in order to get back to her apartment. But she knew that they need to make it quick before someone ask about why they are dressed in a certain way and suspect something is up. But fortunately she came up with a lie to cover it, not a moment too soon.

"Uh execuse me, why are you two dressed like that?" asked an old man looking strongly at the duo. Which they both stared awkwardly at the man and before Loki could say anything to cover it up. Darcy took lead of the situation itself.

"We were just at a costume party." said Darcy instantly "My friend here is a superhero that we know that wants to help people but hasn't made debut due to the lack of crime, but saved us. I'm just a warrior and I wanted to dress up like Xena but the costume store only had this costume that's all. Now if you excuse us we need to go meet up with our friends." Which she managed to grab a hold of Loki's hand and then quickly dragged him to the subway and Loki allowed for Darcy to drag him around due to the fact that he was surprise at one thing she said. Once they arrived at the train station, he decided it might be best to ask her right now.

"Did you mean what you've said to him?" asked Loki out of nowhere "Am I really your friend?" Darcy was immediately surprised at the question itself, since she thought that Loki already saw them as such.

"Yeah of course we are, especially after all we've been through in the past few days." said Darcy instantly "I mean of course we are friends despite our disagreements. But we'll find a way to work around that somehow. Wait till we get home, since there's something I really want to tell you. I'm surprise that you haven't realize that yourself." Loki couldn't help but feel a bit happy, since from all of this he never thought that he would have found a purpose to keep on fighting against something he believes in or at least find a friend that actually believes in and possibly trust him. Which Loki for some reason is beginning to feel like that maybe despite how the odds seems to be against him at the moment. Maybe this new secret life on Midgard will somehow work out after all, somehow...


	19. Chapter 18

Soon the two of them made it to the apartment, once they got in there then Loki used his magic to change back into his normal Asgardian wear and put the Infinity stones on the table. He quickly sits down and begins to examine the Infinity stones, along with giving his full concentration on them. Which Darcy couldn't help but fall on the couch and relax for a bit and then quickly turned over to Loki and watch him focusing on the Infinity stones.

"So exactly why are you examing them?" asked Darcy curiously "Since we got them and we don't need to worry about learning how they work. Since you pretty much got on how to use those things and there's no need for you to relearn how to use them right?"

"I'm not relearning on how to use these objects." said Loki really annoyed at his friend's quick assuption, but remained focused at what he was doing "I'm trying to figure out how to take these things apart without accidentally annilating myself or worse this entire neighborhood as a whole with everything in it." That immediately caught Darcy's surprise and attention.

"Wait what?!" said Darcy immediately getting up and running towards him ready to grab the Infinity stones and put them somewhere where no one can reach them not even herself. Loki then realized on his mistake and how it must have sounded when he said that and quickly turned to Darcy in order to fix his mistake.

"Calm down Darcy, I didn't mean it like that and why would I ever make this entire building structure and area self destruct?" said Loki clarifying his statement "In case it didn't occurred to you already but I've changed a lot since my last little incident back on this world back in that city. Plus what I meant is that I have to find a way to break them apart from the shells that are protecting them from any form of damage towards the stone or the wielder themselves as whole."

"So if you touch it then the power of the stone could hurt you or worse kill you." said Darcy in disbelief, but then quickly turned to Loki with the most obvious question "If these gems can litterlly kill you the moment that you touch them then how is Thanos going to make every single world in this universe self destruct without even killing himself first?"

"It because of that Gauntlet. With it then anyone could hold the stone without anyform of damage being done." said Loki "Which I was hoping that and the aether would be there. But Thanos got them before we did and now we must come up with another plan in order to obtain them before he starts useing them." Which that caught Darcy's attention and decided to tell Loki what she found out. Since it's really important for theor new found mission.

"I overheard that girl warrior and the guy with the giant beard that came after Thor the first time Thor was on earth talking while I was distracting those two gaurds." said Darcy "They said that they gave that eater thing to someone in some different world and judging from the way that they were talking. It seems like that they just delivered it to them." Now that immediately caught Loki's attention.

"First of all it is called the aether. Second did they say who they gave it too and what relm it's in right now?" said Loki "Since if we're going to do something then it must be before Thanos finds out and grab it for himself."

"Acording to them, they said that they decided to give it to some guy call the Collector." said Darcy "Loki do you know who this guy is? Have you ever met him? Plus what does this guy even collect besides Infinity stones anyway?"

"I have never met him or was planning too anyway. From what father told both Thor and myself is that the collector is the biggesst pack rat in all of the known universe. Who only wants to get either the most valuable or powerful objects for his own benifit. But if he has the aether then it might be wise to get it before he gets the idea of collecting all of the stones or worse Thanos finding out before we could get a chance to grab it ourselves." said Loki "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. I think there's a portal nearby that could take us directly where he lives and let's hope that he's in a good mood tomorrow. Since from what I heard is that man can be really difficult and might not give in without a good reason."

"Maybe we can buy the Aether from him or go back to Asgard and find something better than the Eater and bring it to him in exchange for Eater." suggested Darcy "Plus we don't need to go all the way back to Asgard to try and get something. Maybe he'll be interested in something from Earth to add something to this big collection of his."

"It's Aether and it's not that simple as it sounds. The Collector is going to make sure that we can't grab a hold of it and going to make sure that it doesn't leave the relm with us at all or it's the last thing he does." said Loki "So we need to be ready for anything that the Collector is going to throw at us. No matter what consequences we might have to face afterwards. So if you want to come with me then you better be ready to fight till your last breath in case he wants to give us a fight or we run into any of the Chitari already there trying to steal the Aether. Since I have the feeling that this is going to be harder than grabbing two Infinity stones right under everyone's noses with a high security vault."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you might be right." said Darcy "Now let's focus on these two before we start planning on how to get that gem tomorrow. But then again why can't we just use the teseract to get us all over the place without walking to any form of portal? It's easier."

"If we use the teseract then it could wind up bringing more harm than good to everyone especially us. Since the tesseract absorbs any form of power imaginable and plus it could wind up accidentally opening up the Chitari relm that I tried to open. Since weneed to be careful when it comes to the Infinity stones or else we might accidentally do Thanos's job for him." said Loki "Plus if we took the stones we already have now then it might make things harder for us. Since the Collector won't be likely to give us the Aether if he knew that we might possibly have two Infinity stones. It won't help matters if he tries to steal them right under our noses and we wind up coming home empty handed, being back where we have started."

"That's a good point and I guess I better turn in early since you kinda have a busy night ahead and I don't think I want to be responsible for holding you up. Plus I also want to get some sleep and all that stuff since we're going to have a busy day tomorrow." said Darcy "Uh so how long are you going to be up exactly? Since don't you guys ever sleep at night?"

"I do but I mostly stay up when I have to stay up to study, plan something or in this case figure out how to take apart some complex structure." said Loki "But I mostly stay up to focus on my own work or to have some time alone thinking about my life without anyone's comfort. Though I really don't need to now since I lost them both or one of the two at least."

"Maybe you haven't lost them both, since you should have heard Thor after you left last night and he seems pretty upset towards your so called death. Plus fun fact, he's now blaming himself for it and believes that it was his fault that you are now 'dead'." said Darcy "Maybe you should show him that you are alive and talk to him about everything. Since it's pretty clear that things are already going to far and plus we can't keep this a secret forever and wouldn't it make you happy to see your brother again without using an allusion to protect you from anything at all?"

"As plesent as that sounds but you do know that will never happen Darcy. No matter how much I would like it to happen, since we must keep this secret now more than ever. It's not only to help us complete this mission, but it will keep both Thor and Jane safe from what Thanos could do to them once he knows what's going on then he'll target them for information and I don't think I want to live with the fact that someone else from my family died because of me again." said Loki "Plus it might be for the best because Thanos could try to attack Midgaurd again in retaliation. Once Thanos finds out on what are we trying to do and sees that we are trying to destroy his chances of even managing to get one Infinity stones, then he'll stop at nothing but to succeed in his plans. No matter how many innocent beings that might wind up loosing lives due to his wrath and not too mention when he interigates people then he kills them on the spot even if you give him the answers that he's looking for."

"Then let's not let him catch anyone or us, so that way we won't have to worry about being captured by Thanos." said Darcy "But no matter what we'll get through this... somehow." With that Darcy went to bed and Loki returned back on focusing on how to get the Infinity stones outside of the structure that they are already are in. But anyone can tell that the two have a lot in store for them and things aren't about to get any easier on both of them, in fact it's about to get a lot worse.

* * *

**In an unknown part in space**

Thanos is gazing out into space and observing the universe with beliving that he'll soon have control of everything and will soon have the power of destroying it. But his train of thoughts soon were interupted by The Other.

"My lord, we went to Asgard as you've requested and discovered that you were right. Loki and the girl is trying to collect the stones before we can." said The Other "What do you propose that we do about it?" Thanos pondered about it for a minute and then turned to the Other with an evil grin.

"Let's let them grab all the four other Infinity stones and entertain ourselves by watching them that they are doing all of the work for us." said Thanos "When the time is right then we'll make Loki come and give them to us either by voluntary or by force." With that he gave an evil grin, with the gauntlet on he began to admire the two stones that he already collected from other worlds and stared out into the horizon ready to complete his plan once and for all.

* * *

**Back on Earth, a couple hours later **

The next morning, both Darcy and Loki were heading straight out of the door straight to the portal that would lead them to the Collector and the Infinity stone that they still need to find in order to stop Thanos. Once they were close enough to the portal, Darcy quickly stopped and turned to him.

"Are you still sure that you don't want to wear your Mysto suit and I shouldn't wear a disguise?" asked Darcy "Since right now you look like you and I'm an earthling. Arn't you worried that he might recongnize you?"

"We have never met before, plus in his world they don't get the news as fast as other worlds do and he probably don't know what happened on both earth and Asgard." said Loki "It might be best if we off as ourselves to him in order to make things quick." Once he said that, then they headed towards the portal and then he quickly turned to Darcy before going through the portall.

"Ready?" he asked her, already nervous on how will this turn out and all of the consequences they might have to face later.

"Ready." said Darcy determindly. She like Loki is nervous, but knows that they can do it. Then the two of them went through the portal together and now determinedto face the Collector and whatever he may try to throw at them.

* * *

**Hey there, looks like I'm outdoing myself right? Since 2 chapter updates in less than a week and now that's something. First off sorry that those 2 chapters took so long,from juggling my other responsibilities and writing 4 fanfics which includes Redemption. You can't blame me for being a little busy. Though that is no excuse for putting it off. Look I'm not making any promises, but I'm going to try to make every update at least every months the earliest is every two weeks. Plus once I get to chapter 26 then I have an anouncement and a surprise for you all. Since that chapter itself is going there's going to be a big surprise and I figure that it might be a good time to make the anouncement. Ok i hope that you enjoyed these past two chapters and see you in the next update.**


	20. Chapter 19

After going through the portal, they soon arrived inside at the Knowhere port instalation. The two of them began to walk around to try to see if they could either find the Collector or the Aether. From rapidly looking and scrambling through shelves they haven't found anything. They even tried places where you wouldn't expect for someone to put the Aether in. But so far there hasn't been any signs of the Collector or the Aether.

"Did you find anything?" asked Darcy out of nowhere as she was looking. "Wow I can't believe that this guy collects this much stuff. When you said that he was a pack rat, you weren't kidding. Heck he's even collecting living things. Plus I can't believe that we are in Outer space, I mean come on it's so cool and maybe after we find the either then we can go and explore for a bit. Even though this place obviously have a lack of air, but I'm sure that you can use your magic in order to deal with that and then maybe we can enjoy the sites and explore for a bit."

"It's called the Aether Darcy and please remain focus on the task at hand. If I have found either the Aether or the Collector then wouldn't I have said something?" said Loki "Since we're here to find the Aether and retrieve it. Not to go sight seeing and let's not make anymore false alarms and try to focus on finding either the Collector or the Aether before something happens that we might not get out of.-" Before Loki could continue on, he then sensed that someone was lurking right behind him. He quickly got ready to fight and ready for anything that could be lurking in the shadows. But soon he discovered it wasn't someone that he would expect to sneak right behind him.

"Well, well I did not expect another Asgardian to pay me a visit so soon, especially without some form of notification from the All-Father ruler of Asgard himself." said The collector right behind him "So what do I owe the pressure?" Before Loki could get a chance to answer, things even got more unexpected and surprisingly.

"Hey Loki,I know that you want to focus on the mission itself which I'm totally cool with but you won't believe all of this crazy stuff this guy has. I mean he even have living things in his little collection." said Darcy "Which isn't fair if you ask me since they should be free living their lives not locked up in some cage like a prisoner, I mean I kinda get on how they must be-" Before Darcy could get a chance to finish her sentence and saw the two of them. It didn't take a deep thinker to figure out what's going on between the two of them. But Darcy knew that she should be ready for anything in case things gets out of control for some reason.

"You know I can see that you two are obviously in the middle of something, though it would be my cue to just leave you boys to deal with it." said Darcy determinedly "But I have the feeling that things might not end well, so I think I should stay around in order to make sure that things don't get out of control."

"An Asgardian and an human in my vault, I thought I've never see the day that two of them would be together at the same time." said the Collector "What do I owe the pressure of this special visit?" Which Loki immediately decided to take the lead in this conversation and the situation itself.

"We are here regarding the fact that two Asgardians delivered the Aether a couple of days ago and we recently realized that it was a mistake and we are now sent by Odin to come and retrieve it." said Loki "We are very sorry for any inconvenience, but we must retrieve the Aether and deliver it to Odin immediately." Despite his story being really convincing, the Collector wasn't being particularly coorperative this morning.

"I've been given this stone in order to give it my protection and I'm not going to give it up that easily and you two don't know what power it holds." said the Collector.

"From what we've been through, I think I know what power it holds pretty well." said Darcy "Even though I'm Earth"s ambassador to Asgard and witniss some of it's power." Which Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes, since thar was one of the worst lies he ever heard in his life and he was surprised that the Collector bought that.

"I have made a decision and it's final." said the Collector calmly and stubbornly "I would like to have a hold of the Infinity stone in order to study it and to know all the power it may hold. When it comes to this power then I don't think I can trust anyone who just break into my vault with such an unexplainable power that existed ever since the dawn of time or anyone that I barely even know".

"Yeah we know it's intense power that if it falls in the wrong hands then we're all doomed and all that stuff." said Darcy "But we'll even be more doomed if you don't cooperate and give us the Infinity stone before we do something or we can make a deal." Though unfortunately they still weren't getting anywhere with the Collector.

"There's nothing that you can offer me that can make me change my decision regarding the stone." said the Collector "It's a priceless and powerful artifact and I am not going to let random strangers walk off with it. There's no possible alternative that could make me accept your proposal." Before either Loki or Darcy could say anything, the next thing the three of them knew was Chitari starting to surround around them and then both Darcy and Loki immediately got ready to fight. But the Collector doesn't seem to be as open as they are when it comes to fighting. Loki immediately noticed the Collector's nervousness and decided to use the current situation as an advantage.

"I'm guessing that you are not a fighter, from the way that you are backing away from the Chittari gaurds." said Loki "Here's our deal, if you give us the Aether then you'll be under our protection for the rest of your days and if you don't then we'll leave you to deal with the Chitari all by yourself." Which it made the Collector back away nervously and knowing that he has no choice in this situation. Especially when it comes to past deals regarding Thanos.

"Yeah good luck trying to escape from these guys. From what I've learned from my experience is that if the Chitari wants something then they won't stop until they get it, no matter what." said Darcy "So I would decide to give the eater to us if you want to stay alive and be safe if I were you." Which from her taunting it made the Collector even more worried for his life.

"It's Aether, Darcy." said Loki smiling at her before turning to the Collector with a serious look on his face "Now it's decision time sir." As the Chitari came closer to the three of them ready to attack in any means nesisary. But in the nick of time, the Collector made his decision and it would benefit them in the end.

"Alright, you can have the Infinity stone under the condition that you give me protection from Thanos and any of his minions." said the Collector immediately and desperately. Which from his desperateness it immediately made both Loki and Darcy exchange a smile and knew that they completed their mission. But first before they could relax at the very moment, the two of them realize that just because they now have the Aether doesn't mean that they were out of the woods yet.

"We were hoping that you would tell us that." said Loki and then began to fight off the Chitari and Darcy soon quickly joined in the fight as well despite Loki's protest to not to get involved in the fight. But that didn't stop them from continuing on the fight and to try to defeat as many of the Chitari as they can. To both of their surprises is that there weren't that many guards that were trying to defeat them or take the Aether. Since one would think that Thanos would be sending his entire army after them in order to grab the Infinity stones and Loki. But that gave them an unexpected advantage that could wind up helping them win this fight and things seem to become easier for them to win. Soon they wind up defeating all of the Chitari in an instant and then turned to the Collector who has the Aether right out in front of him. Already knowing that he has to fulfil his deal and calmly handed over to the two of them. Which Loki immediately grabbed the Aether with a scowl and look like if he was ready to tackle or freeze the Collector for not giving the Aether earlier, since if he did then maybe, they would have avoided the entire fight with the Chitari from ever happening. Darcy immediately noticed Loki's frustration and decided it might be best to calm him down before he does something he might later regret.

"Look I know that this guy caused so much trouble for both of us just now. But we're not going to help anyone if you do something to him and it will lead to someone to come here and investigate what happened here. Then he'll wind up tattling if he survives your little angry attitude." Said Darcy "Now let's go before Thanos send anymore goons after us." Though to both of their surprises, Loki manage to calm himself down and back away from The Collector and stared at him angrily.

"Do not tell anyone that we came and took this or else the deal we made is off and we keep the Aether." Said Loki. With that he began to leave the vault and head straight towards the portal ready to leave all of this incident behind. Darcy quickly turned to The Collector and grabbed his hand and then began to shake it.

"Well it was nice doing business with you. Though sorry about my friend's aggressive approach in the end... but you kinda deserve it." Said Darcy "But anyway I hope that you have a nice rest of the day." With that Darcy left and quickly followed Loki in the portal and back to Earth.

* * *

**An Hour Later **

Once they made it back to Darcy's apartment, the two of them got right at work trying to deal with the Infinity Stones. But that was easier said then done. Since Loki was having a tough time trying to figure out how to break apart the Infinity Stones with annihilating the whole apartment building or accidentally let the Aether go into Darcy. Along with the fact that it will be difficult to get it out now with Malekith dead and no other Dark Elf might have survive from the recent incident. Though things are going to get more challeging due to the fact that Thanos might have more than just the Gauntlet. Since when he first met Thanos, he gave him the septar in order to take over Earth, if he had one Infinty stone back then. Then maybe he has more than one Infinity Stone or at least the ones that are missing with the exception of the secptar of course.

"Darcy has my brother ever told you what became of the secptar that I used to take over Earth in my previous visit?" asked Loki as he was working on the Infinity Stones and trying to get the stones that were hiding from the inside of what seem their protective cases.

"No it never occurred to me on ever asking what happened to that septar. Heck he didn't even think about talking about his little trip to New York, especially about you that is." said Darcy "Though maybe he does know something about it because The Avengers or at least Captain America must have told him something about what might happen to it."

"Well then it's up to us to try to find out." said Loki "I think that tomorrow is when you should pay my brother and his little significant other a little visit in order to gain the information that we may need to find the septar." That immediately caught Darcy's surprise and attention.

"You do know that I'm terrible of keeping secrets right?" said Darcy nervously "They already think that I'm acting strange enough and what if they suspect this secret once I ask about the septar?"

"I have noticed of your difficulty of concealing the truth. But you are the only one who can ask that won't blow our cover or at least one of the few people that they would least expect that would help me." said Loki "I believe you can do this and get away with it if your not just careful but try to cover it up with anything else that either you or what they give you in whatever conversation you will have. Just try to make it as casual as you can and make it as convincing as you can then it might work." That gave Darcy some confidence, but still she was unsure about this plan.

"Ok but what do you expect me to do? Go to Jane's house in 7 in the morning and have breakfast with them. Then out of nowhere say "Hey Thor, how are you doing today? I was wondering whatever did happened to that septar Loki used back in New York? I'm just curious of course because of a college assignment that I have to do for the time being about the Battle In New York that's all."" Without a second thought, Loki already knew what this conversation she was going to have with both Thor and Jane going to be like in the morning even before it happens...


	21. Chapter 20

"Hey Thor, how are you doing today? I was wondering whatever did happened to that septar Loki used back in New York? I'm just curious of course because of a college assignment that I have to do for the time being about the Battle In New York that's all." said Darcy as she was having breakfast with both Thor and Jane. Since she figured if she was going to do something then it might as well be now. Plus she felt like that maybe the three of them should spend sometime together before she starts spending most of her time helping Loki complete his mission or at least get him to become a superhero.

"Well in a conversation I had with Rodgers recently, he told me that government facility SHIELD. It recentally fell apart and no longer in existence because of HYDRA dominated in the agency and it was a danger for Midgaurd as a whole. So Romanoff and himself had to fight to take it down once and for all." explained Thor "He also claims that Hydra also stole some important objects from Sheild during their time within Sheild which it includes the Scepter and anything that Hydra finds powerful." Now it got Darcy annoyed and even more curious on what might have happened to the Scepter.

"If the Scepter is now with HYDRA then where do you think that it might be right now?" asked Darcy "Since it's really powerful and in the wrong hands it could be very dangerous right?" With all the questions, Darcy was asking about the Scepter and the Avengers they knew something was up. Since they both knew that Darcy was into comic book heroes and found what Thor did back in New York pretty cool but she was never this interested that it would dominate most of their entire conversation or at least her interest. Even after they got reunited and while Jane was trying to deal with the police before the Aether used it's power against them. But the scene occurred too quickly that it didn't exactly give them the time to actually sit down and have a real conversation. Other then that the two knew that it was going to happen but they didn't think that it was going to take this long for it to happen or at least all at once.

"I received an invitation from Rodgers to rejoin the Avengers and to help them track down the scepter in one of their hideouts in a place called Sokovia in a hidden hideout that they rely in." answered Thor. Which from the answer it made Darcy already concern at where the scepter might possibly be and the big challenge that they might have to face in the end. Since now they have to not only figure out where the scepter might be, but they now have to break into a high security hideout for a Nazilike organization that wants world domination. Along with the fact the Avengers are coming back together and maybe this would be a good opportunity to introduce Mysto to the world.

"The Avengers are getting back together again huh?" said Darcy casually "So are you guys going to deal with getting the scepter or just going to every HYDRA facilitie you can find and defeat/arrest evevryone in it? Since the scepter is still in there and it could be very dangerous if you guys let HYDRA play around with it." The two of them began to get even more concerned and curous about their friend's recent strange behavior. Which they both belive that it's now time for them to get to the bottom of it and help Darcy in anyway they can.

"Darcy what's going on?" asked Jane immediately "Ever since after the fight we had against the Dark Elves you've been acting really strangely and seems to be hiding something from us. Is there something bothering you?" Now that immiediatly made Darcy nervous and now concerned about how she's going to find out more about the scepter without both Thor and Jane figuring out what's going on and she's been hiding Loki right under their noses.

"Nothing's wrong, Nothing at all. It's just that this assignment just came out of nowhere and it's due by tonight. I didn't notice it until last night and it's due tonight that's all." said Darcy immediately and trying the best she can to hide the secret that she knew it wouldn't end well if anyone else besides Loki and herself if they knew the truth.

"Are you sure? Since Culver didn't call and say anything about some assignment about the battle in New York and they did say something about you haven't turned in an assignement that was about 70% of your grade recently." Said Jane "Are you sure you are alright? It's not like you to slack off or be so secretive about anything. Is it something you know him related?" Which Jane's questions suddenly caught Darcy off guard, surprise and really defensive out of nowhere.

"No it has nothing to do with him! Jane don't you remember that he's in jail and will be there forever no matter what. Since I'm going to make sure of it no matter what." said Darcy instantly and as fast as she can "He's never going to get out and change no matter how much we wish for that to happen." From her reaction both Thor and Jane immediately knew that it was that topic. Though Thor is completely confused and have no idea what the two of them are talking about.

"What do you two mean by-" Thor began to ask before he got interjected by Darcy. Which he didn't need to be a deep thinker like Loki to figure out that something really bad happened in Darcy's life that must have affected her this way.

"Oh it's nothing Thor and besides it's now in the past. Plus along with the fact that it's so behind me and it doesn't bother me at all right now." said Darcy immiediatly though it did got them a bit concerned from the very statement even more so when she said "But if we could change the subject and talk about the battle in New York more specifically the scepter I'll be forever grateful and interested." Despite the fact that Darcy is showing complete interest in the topic and trying to hide the fact that she's hiding something and they even grew more concerned about her.

"Yeah let's talk to each other about our lives and catch up for a bit?" suggested Jane. Which resulted in Darcy groaning full frustration. Since at this rate she's never going to find the answers she needs and suddenly Darcy got the feeling that this is going to be a long morning.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later**

Darcy eventually made it back home after her surprisingly long visit to Jane managed to finally get back to her apartment and once she did then she immidiatly fell on the couch full of exhaustion. Though from that action caught Loki's attention and surprise, he instantly decided it might be best to check on her in to see what's wrong and if it affects the mission.

"You won't believe the crazy situation we are now in Loki." said Darcy full of frustration "Since right now we have to break into an evil high security fortress of some evil organization who still wants absolute power today even if they already failed 70 years ago. Which the sceptar is in some unknown hideout in a different country and now we have to search all of it in order to find the scepter. Along with facing the most evil dangerous enemy that we have to face besides Thanos of course. But I could wind up dining in the process sort of thing."

"Is it that difficult that you are willing to give up just like that?" asked Loki surprised that Darcy is ready to give up that easily "I can not believe that you are ready to give up especially on how much you have pushed me to become this masked character. Now you are underestimating our ability to break in and take the scepter and get out of their facility alive."

"It's not like that. Well I know that you might make it out alive, since you're an Asgardian." said Darcy matter of factly "I'm a human and I can probley get killed if I go into their compounds then I might never see the light of day ever again. Since unlike you the weapons they use could kill me an instant, I basically know how to fight some martail arts and of course I can use my Taser to knock out my opponents like how I can manage to defeat those Chitari guys back there at the street and The Collector's vault."

Loki for some reason shares the same concern as Darcy when it comes to Hydra. Even though he has never met anyone from Hydra, but he knew how determined humans can be from his own experience and knew that from the weapons that they have it can very dangerous for other humans. Though he knows one thing that he needs to make her feel confident in her ability to get through it. Loki didn't think it was a good idea to try to make Darcy feel too confident and put herself in danger whenever it may be convenient. But she did help him out of some situations and could help him get through this and all he has to do is show her.

"If you can fight the Chitari and still manages to live to tell the tale. Then you can fight Hydra like one of the Asgardian gaurds and still live through it." said Loki "Since from what I've observed is that you are always a fighter when it comes to certain things. You never stop fighting until someone gets too tired of you and gives up or if you complete your goals no matter what challenges you may face in the process." Fortunately for Loki that manage to convince her on what he was trying to say and he didn't need to worry about her feelings any longer.

"You're right Loki, I can still help out even if I have to scarifies everything in order to do so." said Darcy determinedly "I can try to hack into the Hydra database and find out where in Sokovia their hideout may be and which one has the scepter and then maybe you know a portal that can directly get us there or at least a good walking distance." Which Darcy grabbed her laptop and began to hack into the Hydra's database. Which Loki decides to watch Darcy at work and he was intantntly intrigued by Darcy's quick hacking and the computer itself. Along with the fact that he's now curious of on how the laptop works. But before Loki could have a chance ask anything he wanted about laptops, Darcy found the information.

"I got it!" she said excitedly and then quickly printed out the location of the Hydra's hideout where it has the scepter and to both of their surprise and relief is that Loki thinks he knows a hidden portal where it could take them right inside the fortress without them even having to break in to the place. Though it didn't stop Loki from still being curious about the laptop and how it works, so he figured that it might be a good time to ask.

"How did you manage to find out about the whereabouts of the scepter in that form of Earth technology?" asked Loki curiously "It looks like a mix of a book and that device where it tells you what's occurring in your world. But from the hit of those buttons you are able to discover their location."

"Yeah it's call a laptop and as for the thing I'm doing it's called research with a small hint of hacking." said Darcy "If anyone ever finds out then I'm in big trouble. So don't tell anyone especialy Jane because she does't know that I've read her most embarrassing deleted texts to everyone she ever texted in the phone she currently has that is."

"There's no need to worry about that." said Loki confidently "She does not even know that I'm alive and even if she does, Jane probably would never believe me even if I give her all the evidence I could have ever provide to her. Along with you giving her a confession yourself."

"Well you make a really good point. But I don't think we should worry about that for a long time and besides we probably would have to get going now if we want to get the scepter before they do anything that could wind up wrecking this world and unintentionally help Thanos rather than stop him." said Darcy "Plus maybe we should come up with a plan so we can infiltrate the place like spies do in movies." From that very statement Loki gave Darcy a really annoyed and confused look, Darcy manage to figure out the problem and immediately saw why Loki reacted the way he did.

"I'll explain all of that later. But right now I think we should sneak in and try to find and get the scepter and then sneak out without anyone even knowing." said Darcy "Maybe we can even disable the security and then split up and try to see if we could find the scepter before anyone finds out that we're there."

"I think you should take care of any form of technology that could alert anyone that we're in the facility itself." said Loki "Since you seem to be good at earth technology and might be able to figure out how to disable it without anyone finding out that we broke in and that we're there to take the scepter then we are in trouble."

"Fine whatever you say Loki, but if we're going to do this then we're going to need a way to communicate to each other while we're in there." said Darcy and then she grabbed a plastic bag that was under the table and quickly grabbed it "Since right now at the moment my cell phone is broken and I don't have enough to buy two cell phones in such short notice. So I got us the next best thing to a cell phone and it's actually can help us communicate through out our entire mission." Soon the next thing that Loki knew was that Darcy pulled out two walkie talkies and then quickly hand one to Loki and quickly explained on how to use it. Though Loki had a couple of things in mind about it.

"What is the point of this form of midgaurdian technology that is just as of a pain as those phone devices that you all often use too much and is clearly a waste of resources and technology." said Loki annoyed "Especially when it comes to recording everything around you especially on others."

"You do know that they are mostly used on communicating and for anyform of secret spy missions that is important to do in order to save the world." said Darcy "Plus instead of wasting our time arguing about the importance of having a cell phone, we should start infiltrating Hydra's lair and get this over with." Usually Loki would get angry if someone tried to talk back at him in that tone. But knowing Darcy and how seriously she's taking this whole Loki must become a superhero idea and saving the world from a mad titan idea then he immiediatly knew it might be best if they avoid anyform of arguments for both of their sakes. Especially towards the fact that he might wind up living out in the streets if he pushed her too hard.

"Perhaps you are correct on that one." said Loki admittedly "We should start heading out and searching for the portal or else things are not going to end well." Once Loki said that, he began to head out of the door and before he could step a foot outside the apartment. Darcy quickly stop him.

"Don't forget to put on your Mysto costume." said Darcy trying to be helpful. Though uninetnionally got him even more frustrated at the very thought that he's going to do something that is just plain dumb that might cost them both their freedom or lives and going to look redicuolous while doing it."

"Right?" said Loki kinda annoyed that he had to do all of this. Though he does question himself why couldn't Darcy just tell Thor what's going on and alert the other Avengers. But in the end winding up chastising himself that if Darcy went to the Avengers for help then they would either ask her a lot of awkward questions or wouldn't believe her even if Thanos was right behind her. But no matter what Loki knew one thing that he's not alone or at least for now. Since whatever might happen next, he has the feeling that Darcy will stay by his side no matter what.

Soon they headed out and quickly found the portal and quickly went through it. Which they wound up in Sokovia in a few seconds. Once they were there then they began to get into action and began their mission.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown part in space**

Thanos is really angry that he could hardly speak. So he wound up not having to because he ordered Nebula of beating the Other as hard as she can that it was unbeliable. Especially towards the fact that the Other debility disobeyed Thanos's orders and all of the chittari soldiers and guards that were watching the scene all knew two things. That it's not going to end well and they were all glad that they weren't being beaten by Thanos's adoptive daughter. Especially after they found her unconscious on Xander and Thanos recruited her back on his side and promoted her to second in comand for the search of the Infinity stones. Which she's not really happy at being back under Thanos's control is now more aggressive than ever.

"For the last time! Why did you betray us?!" yelled Nebula aggressively giving the Other another punch. Then she impatiently waited for him to answer.

"I was just doing you all a favor." said The Other "All you are doing is letting Loki and his little human friend win. I sent some soildiers to make sure that they retrieve the stone and maybe have them both killed. Since we still have to punish Loki for his failure on Earth and now his treason. I was trying to help." With that Thanos got the confidence he needed to confront The Other

"What you were trying was ruining my plans for the future of our cause. If we try to attack them every single time we find out that they have some knowledge or obtained a stone then it will jeopardize our chances of getting the ones that they already obtained." said Thanos indignity "I already have a plan on how are we going to deal with Loki and I can promise you he will suffer from both of these offensences. Need I also remind you on who else has just committed treason against me? The consequence that you will have to face will be a public execution. Nebula kill him!" Before The Other could make anyform of protest, Nebula quickly headed over to him and snapped his neck just like that. Thanos grinned once he saw that his former loyal solider was gone and without anything or anyone else standing in the way, now his plan could finally work.

* * *

**Yeah I bet that you all didn't expect this, Nebula in this story. Yeah you kinda had to wonder what was she up to between the first and second ****guardians. Which I have yet to see, so sorry if I'm making things inacurrate and messing her up and plus I'm opened for spoilers so you can all give them if you want. Before you ask, the events of the first Guardians of the galaxy are canon in this story and no the guardians will not be appearing in this story. Though I am opened in having them in Redemption but not anytime soon. Since I don't know or see why would they be coming to Earth to help fight Thanos unless the Nova core discovered that the orb is missing and know the exact location. Along with the fact that they sent them to Earth to retrieve it. But anyway you might see more of Nebula in future chapters since I do have some plans for her. Plus you might see a familer storyline play out in the next three to four chapters. So be prepared for a trip down memory lane despite it being out recently. Which you might see more of Thor and a few of his friends in the ****future. But that's all I'm going to say there and I hope that you all enjoyed the recent chapter of Redemption. Along with see you in the next update. :)**


End file.
